What Did You Say?
by Uchiha Yoshy Nesia
Summary: Di pagi hari yang cerah, Shion Kaito terpaksa menelan kenyataan bahwa apartemennya akan ia tempati bersama dengan seorang teman lama—Sakine Meiko—untuk beberapa minggu. Apakah yang akan terjadi jika ia menyetujuinya? OOC. AU. Hancur, sumpah. Don't Like, Don't Read. 2 CHP (4-5) UP!
1. Awal Dari Sebuah Kesialan

Suara ketukan pintu apartemen yang keras membuat Kaito terpaksa membuka matanya. Entah iblis mana yang sepertinya memutuskan untuk mengganggunya yang masih tertidur sepagi ini.

Mata biru lautnya melirik jam dinding. Masih pukul 7 pagi. Dan hari ini Kaito tak ada jadwal kuliah.

Jadi, intinya. Orang yang mengetuk pintunya tersebut telah mengganggu sesi tidurnya. Padahal ia berencana hendak bangun sekitaran pukul 1 siang. Sekalian menghemat makanan—bila ia bangun siang, otomatis sarapan akan dianggap sebagai makan siang—dan jika tak ada kepentingan yang mendesak, Kaito bersumpah ia akan melempar orang itu dari lantai 4 apartemen ini.

Kemudain Kaito dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya begitu tersadar. Oh, entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi begitu sadis. Mungkinkah ia ketularan ke-_yandere_-an Taito—sepupunya—yang baru ia temui liburan kemarin?

Ketukan pintu tadi masih terdengar, malah semakin keras dan semakin cepat—menandakan si pengetuk sudah mulai tak sabar menunggu. Mendecih kesal terlebih dahulu, Kaito pun bangun dari tidurnya. Berjalan keluar kamar, melewati ruang tamu yang berbatasan langsung dengan dapur, dan akhirnya ia sampai didepan pintu.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak ingin mengganggu tetangga yang ada kemungkinan juga masih tertidur sekarang. Dengan seseorang yang tak sabaran di balik pintunya ini.

"Siapa sih?" desis Kaito kesal, membuka pintu seraya menguap. Dan matanya hanya berkedip melihat penampakan seseorang yang familiar disana.

"Hai, Bakaisu." sapa orang itu dengan senyum tanpa dosa, seolah ia bukan orang yang sudah memperburuk _mood_ Kaito pagi ini.

Kaito tak menjawab. Ia terdiam, tampak sedang memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Setelah _loading_ 100%, bukannya mempersilahkan orang itu masuk, Kaito malah membanting pintu apartemennya. Kemudian bersender di pintu tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku pasti hanya berhalusinasi gara-gara kemarin Len kebanyakan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ini."

Sayang sekali, Kaito. Itu bukan halusinasi, ilusi, ataupun mimpi. Karena _author_-lah yang sudah mentakdirkannya...

"HOOOI! BAKAISU! BUKA PINTUNYAAA! LANCANG SEKALI KAU MEMBANTING PINTU DIDEPAN ORANG YANG SEDANG BERTAMUUU!"

Kaito spontan bersalto ke depan karena sudah dapat memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Benar saja, pintu apartemennya kembali terbuka dengan sadisnya. Kaito bersyukur ia sudah mengantisipasinya. Entah apa jadinya kalau ia masih ada disana.

Di depan pintu, ada seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek, mengenakan kaos putih polos yang dibalut rompi merah dan celana _jeans_ biru. Dengan dua buah koper diletakkan di sampingnya dan tas ransel merah yang ia pakai. Dan wanita itu sedang menatapnya dengan mata berapi-api dan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"E-eh... Mei-_chan_. _Ohayou_." Kaito berjalan mundur dengan wajah pucat yang dipaksakan tersenyum lebar.

Kaito berpikir mungkin ia akan diberi 'hadiah' yang sangat indah oleh orang didepannya ini sebagai salam perjumpaan mereka, tetapi pikiran itu langsung lenyap tatkala ia tidak lagi melihat aura menyeramkan keluar dari orang yang ia panggil Mei-_chan_ tadi.

"Huh, sudahlah." Orang itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian mengangkatnya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. "_Ne_, Kai-_kun_, boleh aku numpang tinggal disini beberapa minggu?"

"Oh, boleh saja—" Kaito langsung melotot begitu sadar. "Tunggu. APA KAU BILANG?"

.

.

**Kejutan yang Datang Secara Beruntun**

—**What did You Say?—**

**Chapter 1 : Awal dari Sebuah Kesialan**

**Creation-Story** © Uchiha Yoshy Nesia

**All-Vocaloid** © Yamaha Coorporation beserta Perusahaan Lainnya

**Summary** : Di pagi hari yang cerah, Shion Kaito terpaksa menelan kenyataan bahwa apartemennya akan ia tempati bersama dengan seorang teman lama—Sakine Meiko—untuk beberapa minggu. Apakah yang akan terjadi jika ia menyetujuinya?

**Warning** : Ada kemungkinan OOC, setting-kuliahan, judul agak gak nyambung dengan isi, pengen ngelucu tapi gak lucuuu...

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

.

.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu?"

"Tentu sajalah." Meiko masih tersenyum pada Kaito. "Dan apakah begini biasanya kau memperlakukan tamumu? Membiarkan mereka berdiri didepan pintu tanpa kau ajak masuk?"

"A-ah, maaf. Silakan masuk."

Kaito mempersilakan Meiko masuk kedalam apartemennya. Ia masuk terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan Meiko duduk dimanapun ia suka. Di atas televisi juga boleh.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Kaito, seraya berjalan ke dapur.

"_Sake_."

"Aku tak punya sesuatu seperti itu." dengus Kaito. Entah mengapa, kebiasaan teman lamanya itu masih tak menghilang juga. "Mintalah sesuatu yang wajar."

"Hei, itu termasuk hal yang wajar bagiku." Meiko mencibir. "Yasudah, apa saja yang kau punya."

"Teh hijau, mau?"

"Terserah."

Kaito pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyeduhkan teh hijau. Setelah selesai, ia membawa secangkir teh tersebut dengan nampan dan kembali berjalan ke tempat Meiko duduk.

"Jam segini, kau pasti belum makan, bukan?"

Kaito tampak berpikir sejenak. Jika ia mengaku bahwa ia belum makan dan di dapurnya sama sekali tak ada makanan, maka ia pasti akan ditertawakan oleh gadis itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berbohong.

"Huh, gak tuh. Tadi aku sudah sarapan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Meiko sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Jeda sebentar. Mereka berdua sudah berteman semenjak SMP, dan mereka hanya bersekolah di SMA yang berbeda. Tiga tahun di SMP setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Meiko mengenal bagaimana persisnya Kaito itu.

Termasuk bagaimana keadaan raut wajah Kaito disaat berbohong. Jika Kaito sudah bohong, Meiko dapat melihat alisnya tertekuk dalam di dahinya, senyum lebar yang canggung di wajahnya, dan matanya setengah tertutup. Dan kebiasaan itu masih belum hilang juga bahkan sudah 4 tahun mereka tak bertemu.

_Kalau memang bohong, untuk apa juga? Toh, kalau dia jujur, aku takkan menertawakannya sekalipun tak ada sesuatu yang dapat ia makan didapurnya._

Meiko membatin. Entah kenapa, ia terkesan seperti dapat menebak pikiran Kaito sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah bersusah-payah membelikanmu _bento_ ini didepan stasiun tadi." Meiko mengeluarkan _bento_ yang ia maksud dari tas ranselnya. Dan sengaja membukanya untuk memancing Kaito. "Sayang sekali."

Kaito hanya diam memperhatikan keadaan _bento_ itu. Wangi udang _tempura_ dan _yakisoba_ yang khas langsung menggelitik indera penciumannya. Oh, betapa Kaito ingin jujur, mengatakan bahwa tadi ia hanya bercanda dan sekarang ia sudah merasa amat sangat lapar. Tetapi gengsinya sebagai seorang lelaki memaksanya untuk tutup mulut.

"Yasudah, kusimpan saja." Meiko memasukkannya kembali ke ranselnya, tetapi dengan gerakan _slow_-_motion_. "Kalau basi, tinggal kubuang saja."

"Eh, tunggu, Mei-_chan_!" Tepat sebelum Meiko menaruhnya ke dasar ransel, Kaito menahan gerakannya. Gengsi pun mulai runtuh. "Untuk apa kau buang? Kau tak sayang makanan ya?"

"Untuk apa kusimpan kalau misalnya basi." Meiko mengerutkan dahi bingung, walaupun sebenarnya ia diam-diam tersenyum puas dengan reaksi Kaito.

"Err..." Kaito berpikir keras, mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat untuk mengambil _bento_ itu. "Daripada dibuang, kumakan saja deh."

Kali ini Meiko benar-benar menampakkan senyum diwajahnya. "Gitu dong. Itu baru Kaito yang kukenal."

Kaito tak mempedulikan ucapan Meiko barusan, karena ia sudah keburu membuka _bento_ yang diberikan oleh gadis itu. Dan ia pun menikmatinya tanpa mendengarkan nasihat Meiko untuk mencuci tangan dulu.

.

.

"Jadi, kembali ke topik awal. Kenapa kau ingin numpang tinggal disini?"

Kaito sudah selesai sarapan. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan keadaan televisi menyala, menampilkan sebuah acara yang tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka berdua.

"Karena tak ada apartemen yang kosong." Meiko menjawab singkat, sambil menyeruput perlahan tehnya yang entah kenapa belum habis dari tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamaku?"

"Tak ada yang kukenal di kota ini, dan aku baru ingat kalau kau pernah bilang menyewa sebuah apartemen di tengah kota Toukyou. Jadilah aku langsung ke sini."

"Tetapi kita 'kan berbeda! Maksudku, aku laki-laki dan kau perempuan. Apa kau tak merasa was-was tinggal satu apartemen denganku?"

"Hmm." Meiko menaruh telunjuk didagunya. "Aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, dan aku tahu kau itu bodoh. Dan biasanya orang bodoh takkan berpikir sampai sejauh itu."

"Atau kalau kau benar-benar berniat untuk melakukannya padaku," Meiko tersenyum, aura menyeramkan mulai mengambang diudara. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Kau mengatakan seolah-olah kau itu dedemit." lirih Kaito. Diam-diam meneguk ludahnya sendiri, Kaito lalu mengerutkan dahinya. "Tunggu sebentar, kapan kau mencarinya jika kaunya saja baru datang dari stasiun?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu alasannya." jawab Meiko bernada. "Kujelaskan pun kau takkan mengerti meskipun sekarang kau sudah kuliah semester 3, Bakaisu."

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu?" dengus Kaito. Sudah ia duga, kedatangan Meiko sungguh tak wajar. Sama seperti pesanan minumannya tadi.

"Hm." Meiko menatap Kaito dengan tampang datar. "Kau tak mau?"

"Eh?"

"KAU TAK MAU?" Meiko mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kaito. Bukan untuk menciumnya, tapi untuk meningkatkan ke-_horror_-an wajahnya dimata Kaito.

"Hii! T-tentu saja tidak, Mei-_chan_!" Kaito keder juga dengan aura menyeramkan yang Meiko keluarkan. "Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disini! Tapi bayar uang sewanya, kita patungan ya!"

"Tentu saja." Meiko pun menjauhkan wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia pun berdiri, dan berjalan menjauh dengan membelakangi Kaito.

"Dasar _aka_-_oni_." desis Kaito sepelan mungkin. Tetapi sialnya, Meiko mendengarnya.

"Apa katamu tadi, Bakaisu?"

"Ah, aku bilang, Akai semakin mirip _oni_." Kaito berdalih dengan mengatakan bahwa adik kembarnya—Akaito, ia sering memanggilnya dengan Akai—semakin mirip dengan iblis. Padahal sebenarnya tidak. Baiklah, dia cuman ngeles.

"Oh. Kukira tadi kau mengataiku iblis merah." gumam Meiko sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekilingnya. Apartemen yang Kaito tempati tidak terlalu besar. Cukup kecil, namun sederhana. Hanya ada dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan dapur yang bertemu langsung dengan ruang tamu. "_Ne_, kamarku yang mana, Kai-_kun_?"

Bertanya untuk mencegah peristiwa salah masuk kamar. Ia setidaknya tak ingin mengetahui bagaimana isi kamar Kaito untuk saat ini. Siapa tahu ada tumpukan pakaian kotor dipojok kamarnya?

"Di sebelah kirimu." jawab Kaito singkat, memperhatikan punggung Meiko yang kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang tak terpakai itu terbuka dan tertutup kembali.

Kaito menutup matanya. Dan menghela npas. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Meiko sudah sangat berubah semenjak terakhir mereka bertemu.

Ia tiba-tiba merasakan firasatnya memburuk atas hal ini. Seperti akan ada badai yang dahsyat akan menerjang apartemennya. Memporak-porandakan seisi apartemennya hingga ia akan mati hanya sekedar mengurusinya. Namun tidak sekarang, tapi nanti. Nanti. Dan itu pasti. Karena _author_-lah yang mentakdirkannya.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

**Author's Note :**

Oke, saya tahu. Ini pendek banget. Tapi yah, namanya juga masih prolog. Wajar 'kan kalo masih pendek #apaansih. Dan saya juga tahu, tuh judulnya apaannistabanget. Gak kreatif. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi, saya gak kepikiran judul lain lagi -.- Itupun saya dapat ketika saya belajar English, trus bahan pelajarannya itu mengenai "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" (tentang kalimat _repetition)_

Saya mau memperkenalkan dulu fanfiksi ini, jadi kalo banyak yang suka, bakal saya lanjutin.

(Trus kalo gak? Yah, gak tau deh #plak)

Dan saya mau memberitahu suatu hal bahwa; 7 DEADLY SINS MASIH BAKAL LANJUT, CUMAN SAYA GAK TAU KAPAN UPDATE-NYAAA #duaaar

Baik, gini. Saya punya satu masalah; saya masih grogi ngetik yang bagian Lust. Soalnya pada dasarnya, saya ini masih anak yang polos dan kiyut #digilesbulldozer (apanya yang polos, tiap hari kerjaannya bikin fanfiksi rated-M mulu!)

Jadi... yah, nantikan saja. Tapi kalo mau ya. Kalo gak mau, yaudah #plak again

Sekarang, tentukan. Apakah readers sekalian mau nge-review atau gak. Kalo mau nge-flame (tapi saya gak berharap sih), saya gak terima flame masalah tokohnya. Kalo mau nge-flame masalah pengembangan temanya yang nista, silakan -.-

So, mind to review?


	2. Biru dan Merah Part I—Itadakimasu!

Kaito membuka matanya, dan mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba pemandangan kamarnya berubah menjadi pepohonan sakura yang sedang bermekaran? Apakah mendadak ia bisa transportasi? Lalu tiba-tiba dia bisa berpindah ke masa lalu? Kemudian Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak mungkin ada hal seperti itu didunia nyata.

Jadi, ini mimpi?

Ia seperti ingat bahwa ia pernah berada ditempat ini sebelumnya. Oh iya, kalau tak salah, ini pada saat minggu pertama ia masuk SMP.

Dan dirinya yang saat itu adalah Kaito yang cengeng dan pecundang.

"Aduh!" Gara-gara tak memperhatikan jalan, Kaito menabrak seseorang. Ia terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan sialnya lagi, orang itu tak tampak bersahabat hanya dilihat dari postur tubuh dan wajahnya. Sepertinya itu kakak kelas. Dan Kaito merasa dirinya benar-benar sial karena ternyata mereka ada tiga.

Dan sepertinya takdir menambahkan lagi daftar kesialannya—halaman belakang sekolah ternyata adalah tempat yang sunyi. Dan Kaito tak tahu kenapa bisa-bisanya dia ada disini.

Kaito hanya menutup matanya dengan pasrah ketika orang yang ia tabrak tadi menggertaknya—Kaito tak ingat kakak kelas itu berteriak apa padanya—dengan tangan yang melayang ke arahnya.

Namun tangan itu tak sempat menyentuh seujung rambutnya pun, karena tiba-tiba seseorang—suara perempuan?—berteriak pada mereka. Ia membuka mata dan mendongak untuk mendapati seorang anak perempuan berjalan ke arah mereka, tampak meneriaki mereka, yang juga disahuti dengan sewot oleh para kakak kelas itu. Dan sekali lagi, Kaito tak ingat apa yang mereka debatkan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, kakak kelas itu pergi. Meninggalkan Kaito bersama gadis itu. Meskipun telah membuka mata dan memperhatikan dengan seksama, namun ia tak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas.

Siapa gadis itu?

"Hei? Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Suara itu bertanya dengan cemas padanya. Kaito yang bingung hendak menjawab apa, hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah."

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa ia merasa pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya?

Terlarut dalam pikirannya, hingga Kaito tak sadar bahwa tangannya telah ditarik dengan pelan oleh gadis itu. Membuatnya sekarang berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Tinggi mereka sejajar.

"_Nee_, kamu jangan ke sini lagi! Kudengar, tempat ini sunyi dan bisa berbahaya bagi orang sepertimu!" Oh, apakah itu berarti gadis itu mengatainya lemah? Oke, dulu ia memang lemah, tapi sekarang 'kan, enggak!

"Hei? Sepertinya kita sekelas ya? Hmm..." Terdiam sebentar untuk melihat nama yang tercantum di seragam Kaito. "Ah, iya. Kita memang sekelas. Aku sering melihatmu di pinggir kelas, Kaito-_kun_."

"Kenapa kau selalu sendiri, Kaito-_kun_? Apa kau tak punya teman?" Entah kenapa, tanpa Kaito sadari, ia menggeleng lemah.

"Hmm..." Gadis itu lagi-lagi bergumam pelan, tampak berpikir. "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku temanmu, Kaito-_kun_!"

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, Kaito menyambutnya. "S-Shion Kaito."

Astaga. Kaito tak menyangka suaranya pada waktu SMP bisa seimut ini.

Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum lebar mendengar Kaito akhirnya berbicara. "Aku Sakine Meiko! Kau bisa memanggilku Meiko! Salam kenal!"

Tepat pada saat itu, Kaito seperti tersedot dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dan ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

**Kejutan yang Datang Secara Beruntun**

—**What Did You Say?—**

**Chapter 2 : Biru dan Merah 1—Itadakimasu!**

**Summary :** Meiko sama sekali tak bisa memasak—ya, ia sadari itu. Tapi baru kali ini, ketidakmampuannya itu membuatnya begitu menderita. "M-MEI-CHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAN?!"/ "A-aku hanya ingin memasak makanan enak untukmu, Bakaito no Baka!"/ Tapi kenapa dapur jadi seperti laboratorium yang baru saja kebakaran?

.

.

Mata biru lautnya melirik jam dinding. Ah, sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, bagi Kaito. Dia kuliah sekitaran jam 9 sih. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam bantal—

"BAKAITOOO! BANGUUUN! SUDAH PAGI!"

—kalau saja teriakan itu tak terdengar olehnya.

"BENTARAN!" Dan Kaito menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantalnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang. Ia ingin sendiri.

"JANGAN KELAMAAN YAA!"

Kaito tak menyahuti, atau lebih tepatnya terlalu malas. Ia masih kepikiran dengan mimpi tadi. Ada apa gerangan mendadak dia bermimpi tentang kejadian itu? Momen saat mereka berdua bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Kaito si culun dengan Meiko si preman.

Omong-omong soal Meiko, dia sudah seminggu tinggal bersamanya. Dan seperti kebanyakan wanita pada umumnya, Meiko selalu mengomelinya karena penataan barang-barang apartemennya yang amburadul. Ayolah, apa yang kau pikirkan ketika melihat meja makan berbentuk kotak yang ditaruh di pinggir ruangan dimana salah satu sisinya bersentuhan dengan dinding? Kursinya pun hanya dua. Dan Meiko tak habis pikir mendapati dua kursi meja makan lainnya, ternyata dipakai Kaito untuk menaruh dua buah _sound_-_system_ dan masing-masing ditaruh disamping TV.

"Aku bukan penata ruangan!" Begitulah alasan Kaito ketika mendapat omelan pedas dari Meiko. Kaito memang mengakui, seleranya payah jika menyangkut masalah tata-menata.

Tapi dengan kehadiran Meiko, sebenarnya kehidupan Kaito jadi jauh lebih tertata. Kaito tak perlu lagi mengurusi masalah makanan—karena Meiko bersedia membelikannya makanan jadi, atau mungkin memasak sesuatu jika sedang _mood_. Dan pada dasarnya, Kaito lebih memilih makanan jadi yang dibeli di luar ketimbang harus memakan masakan Meiko.

Karena pernah dihari ketiga, Kaito hampir mati rasa karena memakan nasi kari buatan Meiko. Sungguh, rasanya pahit. Mungkin kebanyakan gula merah, ia tak tahu. Dan tak pernah ingin tahu. Makanya setelah kejadian mengerikan bagi Kaito itu, Meiko tak lagi memasak.

Dan Kaito pikir, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia membiarkan Meiko tinggal bersamanya? Apa yang ia pikirkan sampai menyetujuinya? Lalu, apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu hingga berani mendatanginya dan tahu-tahu minta tumpangan? Kaito tak habis pikir, entah ini Meiko yang terlalu luar biasa untuk ukuran anak gadis seumurannya, atau mungkin Kaito yang terlalu bodoh?

Karena tak bisa tidur lagi—matanya menjadi perih akibat terlalu banyak tertutup—maka Kaito memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya, dan kemudian punggungnya. Ia duduk selagi mengembalikan seluruh kesadarannya yang masih ¾. Matanya melirik jam dinding. Sudah mulai menunjukkan pukul setengah 8.

Akhirnya Kaito bangun juga. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia berjalan setengah limbung menuju pintu kamarnya. Ketika sampai, ia membuka dan menutupnya lagi setelah ia keluar.

"Bakaito, kau bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya." gumam Meiko, tanpa menolehkan kepalanya karena ia sudah sadar dengan kehadiran Kaito lewat auranya. Hei, Meiko bukan paranormal!

Kaito cuek dan menarik kursi meja makannya.

Seusai merapikan kekacauan yang ada disekitar kompor—yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja makan—Meiko pun mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan penampilan Kaito yang amburadul.

(Kaito hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan, dan celana bokser. Kontras sekali dengan kaos kebesaran dan jeans biru milik Meiko yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih rapi.)

"Tumben kau berpakaian seperti itu pagi-pagi begini." Meiko berkomentar sekenanya.

"Tadi malam panas sekali." Oh, salahkan kenapa apartemennya sama sekali tak memiliki AC, dan Kaito hanya bergantung pada kipas angin bututnya yang—omong-omong—sama sekali tak terasa anginnya. Udara malah semakin terasa panas. Mau makan es krim, tapi Kaito baru ingat bahwa persediaan es krimnya sudah habis dan Kaito tak ingat pergi ke minimarket dekat apartemennya.

"Hm, iya sih." Kalimat itu sengaja dibiarkan menggantung, karena Meiko buru-buru menarik kembali kalimat setelahnya.

Kaito tak terlihat peduli, dan ia memajukan kepalanya untuk melihat apa gerangan yang akan menjadi korban keganasan Kaito pagi ini. Mi goreng?

"Aku hanya bisa memasak itu." ucap Meiko pelan, tampak sekali kalau dia sedikit merasa tak nyaman. Antara karena dia memang benar-benar tak bisa masak, dan karena tak enak dengan Kaito.

Sementara pemuda berambut biru hanya mengangguk. Dia sama sekali tak mempedulikannya, yang penting dia bisa makan! "_Itadakimasu_."

Kemudian mata iris coklat Meiko memperhatikan Kaito yang makan dengan lahap. Bukan karena masakannya yang enak—Meiko sudah memastikan hal itu—tapi ya karena sedang kelaparan saja.

"Kau tak makan?" Meiko tersadar ketika Kaito bertanya padanya disela acara makannya.

"Eh? Ah, aku sudah tadi pagi-pagi sekali."

"Hm, tidak seperti kau saja."

Kemudian Kaito lanjut makan lagi. Dan sekali lagi, Meiko tahu Kaito makan bukan karena merasa enak, tetapi karena sedang kelaparan. Terbersit didalam kepalanya sebuah kalimat yang menggelitik hatinya.

_Apa-apaan kamu? Tak bisa memasak sama sekali? Bahkan _skill_ dasar seorang wanita saja kau tak menguasainya!_

Kira-kira seperti itulah isinya. Meiko bukannya suka mengurusi hal seperti itu. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, dia merasa begitu karena memikirkan Kaito.

Hah? Oke, bukan. Bukan maksud apa. Tetapi ada pepatah yang mengatakan, bahwa jika kau menumpang di rumah seseorang, setidak-tidaknya ringankanlah beban si pemilik rumah! Dengan kata lain, Meiko harus membantu Kaito dengan memasakkannya sesuatu yang enak untuk dimakan!

Tapi apa? Hei, selama 20 tahun dia hidup, seumur-umur dia hanya bisa masak makanan instan! Semacam mi, pancake, dan yang paling sulit hanya menggoreng telur! Hanya itu!

Ya ampun. Meiko merasa dirinya payah sekali...

Akhirnya Kaito telah menyelesaikan makannya. Mi goreng tadi sudah tandas, tinggal piring, sendok—dan noda minyak yang tertinggal di piring. Kaito langsung berdiri karena merasa sudah tak ada keperluan lagi. Dia balik lagi ke kamarnya. Ketika keluar lagi, dia membawa handuk.

"Loh? Bakaito? Kupikir tadi kau sudah mandi?" Meiko yang melihatnya, hanya bertanya polos.

"Kalau aku sudah mandi, tentu aku takkan berpakaian seperti tadi." desis Kaito. Ia berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Meiko hanya mengangguk. Ia hanya memperhatikan televisi yang menyala dari tadi. Hanya iklan. Tentang sebuah penyedap rasa yang katanya bahannya sesuai dengan bahan yang digunakan untuk memasak sop...

Tak lama kemudian, Kaito keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan celana pendek dan handuk besar yang menyelimuti badannya. Dan tak sampai 5 menit. "Dasar bebek."

Kaito acuh tak acuh. Dia lagi malas menghadapi Meiko. Ia berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan kamar mandi.

Tatapan Meiko kembali terarah ke televisi. Ada sinetron tuh. Heran, pagi-pagi udah ada sinetron. Tapi Meiko tak mempedulikannya. Ia lebih melamun daripada menonton orang yang kerjaannya hanya menangis-nangis saja.

"Entah kenapa, aku mulai berpikir kami ini seperti kekasih gelap saja." Sebuah kalimat meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Benar saja. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tak ada yang tahu kalau Kaito/ Meiko tinggal bersama seorang teman yang berbeda gender dengannya. Jika ditanya teman tentang alamat rumah, mereka hanya akan mengatakan yang sejujur-jujurnya tanpa menyebut teman satu kamar apartemennya.

Meiko sendiri juga heran, bagaimana bisa ia begitu berani datang ke apartemen seorang cowok? Minta numpang hidup, pula! Memang benar bahwa Meiko sudah lama kenal dengan Kaito. Tapi terpisah selama 3 tahun tidak menjadi jaminan Kaito akan tetap sama-sama bodoh seperti dulu, bukan?

Memikirkannya, membuat Meiko menghela napas.

"UWAAAAAA!"

"HAH?!" Mendengar jeritan Kaito, lantas membuat Meiko ikutan menjerit juga. Ia spontan berdiri dari kursinya, dan melihat Kaito yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah pucat sepucat-pucatnya.

"Mei-_chan_...!"

"Ada apa?" Meiko bertanya. "Ada tikus?"

"Bukan!"

"Kecoa?"

"Bukan!"

"Ada rayap?"

"BUKAN!"

"Atau ada mayat tergeletak di pojok kamar?"

"KALAU MAU MENEBAK ITU, YANG WARAS DIKIT TEBAKANNYA, NAPA SIH?!"

"Trus ada apaan?"

"Seragam kuliahku mana?!" Meiko baru sadar bahwa Kaito hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung.

"Hah?" Sementara gadis itu terpekur sejenak, kemudian menepuk dahinya. "Oh iya! Aku lupa! Cucian kemarin belum dicuci!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAHH?!"

"Kemarin aku merendam baju-baju kita. Tapi aku lupa mencucinya gara-gara aku pergi ke rumah teman."

"AH, SIAL!" Kaito berlari ke ruang belakang, tempat dimana ada rendaman baju dan mesin cuci. Sementara Meiko menyusul pemuda malang itu. "Cih! Mana bentar lagi jam 9 pula!"

Sesampainya disana, Meiko dapat melihat Kaito mengacak-acak rendaman baju, dan akhirnya menemukan jas seragamnya yang penuh dengan busa sabun. Tatapannya menjadi nanar, pengen nangis dia. Mentang-mentang cuman dua kali seminggu pakainya, jadi seenaknya saja direndam tanpa seijin dia!

(Mesin cuci yang ada adalah mesin cuci, dimana cuciannya takkan bersih kalau tidak direndam terlebih dahulu.)

Kaito rasanya ingin pingsan saja.

"Memangnya mau dipakai?" Padahal Meiko tahu jawabannya, hanya sekedar ingin bertanya.

"KALAU GAK PAKAI, BUAT APA AKU PANIK BEGINI?!"

Kaito membanting jasnya ke dalam rendaman lagi, kemudian berlari ke ruang depan.

Meiko jadi kasihan melihatnya.

"Kaito, kau tak apa-apa?" Gadis berambut coklat itu bertanya prihatin. Namun tak mendapat jawaban karena si objek sendiri sibuk menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya dengan kecepatan kilat, menelepon sejuta teman-teman kampusnya yang semoga saja ada satu diantaranya yang tak terpakai seragam jasnya hari ini.

"Halo? HALOO?" Kaito teriak-teriak sinting ditelepon. "ALAMAK! KEMANA PULA SEMUA ORANG?!"

Meiko sebenarnya merasa agak tak enak hati. Niat mau membantu, malah jadi runyam gini. Ah, andaikan saja mereka satu universitas...

Sementara Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tak memakai jas ke kampus!

"HALO? AAH! YUUMA! UNTUNGLAH!" Kaito masih histeris dalam teleponnya. "A-AKU BUTUH BANTUANMU! SERAGAMKU LAGI DICUCI DAN BELUM KERING, JADI BISA TIDAK AKU PINJAM MILIKMU?"

Ealah, saking paniknya, sampai-sampai saja _capslock_ jebol.

"HAH! BISA?! SUNGGUH?! BAIKLAH, AKU PINJAM YAAA?! OKE, OKE! AKU KE APARTEMENMU SEKARANG!" Senyum sumringah muncul dengan lebar di wajahnya. Untung saja Yuuma bersedia meminjamkannya, berhubung ukuran baju mereka tak jauh berbeda. Ia buru-buru memutus teleponnnya, memasukkannya dalam kantong, kemudian berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan ransel dibahu kirinya.

"MEI-_CHAN_! _ITTEKIMASU_!"

Kemudian menutup pintu apartemen sambil nyengir lebar. Meninggalkan Meiko yang berdiri dengan sejuta rasa bersalah.

.

.

Jika ditanya masalah kefeminiman, Meiko akan mendapat nilai 3 dari 10 bintang. Nyaris tak ada kefeminiman pada dirinya. Dari penampilannya saja, sudah dapat diprediksi bahwa Meiko adalah seorang gadis tomboy. Dia tak pernah pakai rok, hanya memakainya ketika terdesak saja. Seperti harus menghadiri pesta, atau acara kampus. Selebihnya, ia sering memakai celana jeans.

Meiko juga nyaris tak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah apapun—sekedar menyapu lantai dan cuci piring, okelah, tambahkan itu dalam nilai plus kebaikannya. Tetapi kalau masalah mencuci baju maupun memasak, itu masih berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

Selama ini Meiko tak pernah mempermasalahkan orang-orang yang terus-terusan menyindirnya yang tak becus mengurus masalah pekerjaan rumah. Dia acuh tak acuh, karena jika ingin makan, dia bisa saja membeli makanan jadi di warung, atau dimana saja asalkan ada yang menjualnya. Masalah cuci-mencuci, sudah ada teknologi mesin cuci yang memudahkan orang-orang untuk mencuci.

Tapi baru kali ini, Meiko merasa lemah. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Payah.

Kaito memang tidak menyinggung masalah pekerjaan rumah itu. Sama sekali tak pernah. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Kaito adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat penyabar jika berhadapan dengan gadis. Dia akan mengerjakannya sendiri kalau memang dia bisa.

Meskipun tak disinggung, namun dari kejadian seragam-lupa-dicuci-jadi-pagi-ini-masih-basah, Meiko seakan-akan diperingatkan oleh suatu hal.

_Percuma kamu jadi perempuan._

Jadilah sekarang, ia duduk di kursi tamu. Menatap kosong pada televisi yang—lagi-lagi—tak dipedulikan olehnya. Keadaan ruangan sudah bersih rapi karena ia bersihkan tadi. Makanya dia bisa bersantai-santai seperti ini. Dia melamun memikirkan masalah tadi yang terus-terusan mengambang di pikirannya.

"_Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Chef Juni dalam acara, Selamat Pagi!"_

Kalimat itu dapat ia dengar dari dalam televisi. Dan kemudian ia berpikir bahwa tak ada gunanya memikirkan itu terus-menerus, jadi Meiko pun mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan layar televisi yang menampilkan seorang pria yang berpakaian ala koki. Hm, kalau dilihat dari sekitarnya—pemandangan khas ruangan dapur—Meiko bisa menduga bahwa itu adalah acara memasak.

Tiba-tiba Meiko punya ide. Yang membuatnya kemudian menyeringai lebar.

.

.

"Aahh... capeknya..."

Kaito mengeluh sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri—maksudnya mau merenggangkan otot lehernya, yang terasa pegal sekali. Tak ia sangka hari ini pakai acara persentasi-persentasi segala. Mana setiap mahasiswa diwajibkan pula! Jadi Kaito pun mengarang saja masalah isinya. Sedikit tidak bertanggung-jawab, memang. Tapi ia tak peduli.

Ia melepas jas yang ia pinjam dari Yuuma itu. Beruntunglah Yuuma sedang berbaik hati padanya. Biasanya pemuda itu selalu pelit. Dan Kaito berjanji ia akan segera mencuci jas itu malam ini juga.

"_Sebenarnya aku tak mau meminjamkanmu, tapi kau terdengar seperti pengemis yang tak diberi makan sebulan. Aku jadi kasihan. Jadi baiklah."_

Kaito berjalan dengan langkah limbung menuju kamar apartemennya yang ada di lantai 4. Persis seperti orang mabuk, tapi Kaito sama sekali tak meminum apapun dari kampus tadi. Jadi bisa diprediksi bahwa Kaito dehidrasi.

Pemuda berambut biru laut itu mempercepat langkahnya ketika kamar apartemennya sudah didepan mata. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan langsung menangkap gagang pintu, kemudian membukanya tanpa permisi. Persetan dikatain tak sopan, toh Kaito yakin Meiko sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaannya itu.

Ketika memasuki wilayah miliknya, betapa terkejutnya Kaito yang tiba-tiba mencium masakan enak. Matanya langsung melirik-lirik kesana-kemari. Seperti mencari sesuatu. Dan ia menemukan seseorang yang sibuk membersihkan kompor—dengan sepiring makanan yang terlihat enak diatas meja makan.

Hanya kelihatannya saja. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu dibaliknya? Karena ada pepatah mengatakan, jangan menilai buku dari _cover_-nya saja.

Seseorang yang memakai celemek dan mengelap sesuatu di atas kompor dengan sekuat tenaga itu, membalikkan badannya begitu menyadari Kaito. "Oh! Bakaito! Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk!"

Kaito tak mempedulikannya. Matanya terus-terusan memperhatikan dengan detail, bentuk dari makanan yang dimasak—baiklah, DIMASAK—oleh seorang Meiko yang ia kenal tak bisa masak.

Itu Teriyaki.

"M-Mei-_chan_... kapan kau beli ayamnya?"

"Hm? Tadi siang."

"Kau yakin tidak membeli matangnya diluar, bukan?"

"Aku coba-coba masak." Kaito dapat melihat Meiko menghela napas, dan berucap dengan nada... kecewa? "Tapi kalau kau tak mau memakannya, biarlah."

"E-eh? Kok gitu? Aku 'kan tak bilang tak mau memakannya!" Kaito buru-buru meralat ucapannya. "Baiklah, aku—"

DUAAR!

_What's_ _that_?

Oh, rupanya kompor yang meledak.

Baik, kuulangi. KOMPOR MELEDAK.

"UWAAAAAA?!"

"M-MEI-_CHAN_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAN?!"

.

.

Beruntunglah api masih lumayan kecil sehingga dapat dipadamkan dengan enam ember air—yang tiga Meiko, dan yang tiga lagi Kaito—dan akhirnya dapat padam dengan damai. Air berceceran disekitar dapur, bekas terbakar tampak jelas di meja yang menjadi tempat pijakan kompor sialan itu. Cairan-cairan aneh terfoto di dinding dapur.

Dan kompor itu resmi dinyatakan rusak dan perlu dilarikan ke tukang servis terdekat. Tetapi sepertinya nyawa kompor itu sudah tak tertolong lagi. Jadi mungkin ke pasar loak saja. Itu pun kalau ada yang mau membelinya.

Kaito jatuh terduduk. Dia nyaris saja jantungan tadi. Untung saja Kaito langsung tanggap dan mengambil sembarang air dari kamar mandi yang kebetulan ada disebelahnya dengan ember. Napasnya kini terengah-engah, setelah sebelumnya jantung miliknya berpacu cepat beriringan dengan waktu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Meiko yang meringis sambil memegangi tangannya.

"Mei-_chan_? Kau kenapa?" Kaito menghampirinya. Memegang bahu kanan Meiko dan menyingkirkan tangan yang tergenggam itu dengan pelan. Kemudian matanya melebar. "Astaga! Kau terkena ledakan tadi!"

"Sudahlah, Bakaito! Jangan khawatir! Cuman sedikit!"

"Apanya yang cuman sedikit? Lihat! Sampai merah sekali itu!" Kaito bangkit, kemudian berlari kecil menuju ruang depan. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan sekotak P3K ditangannya. "Sini tanganmu!"

Meiko menatap Kaito sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan tangannya. Kaito—yang sebenarnya tak begitu berpengalaman dalam hal obat-mengobati—berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang harus dilakukan ketika ada orang yang terkena luka bakar.

(Dan tanpa Meiko sadari, ada sebuah sensasi aneh yang mengalir melalui tangannya ketika Kaito menggenggamnya.)

"Mei-_chan_, tahan sebentar ya."

Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangguk, dan spontan berjengkit ketika cairan alkohol menyentuh lukanya. Rasanya perih... namun lama-kelamaan rasa itu berangsur ringan.

"Hhh... seharusnya kau hati-hati." Kaito menghela napas dalam-dalam, terlihat sangat lega karena tak ada kerugian besar yang berarti. Masalah dapur itu, gampang. Kapan-kapan bisa diperbaiki.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tiba-tiba Meiko bertanya dengan pelan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Yah, soalnya aku sudah meledakkan kompormu."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Toh aku tidak selalu memasak juga."

"Tidakkah kau setidak-tidaknya marah?"

"Kenapa kau berharap sekali aku marah?"

"Marah itu wajar!"

"Baik, aku marah! Tapi bukan padamu!"

"Lantas?"

"Pada kompor itu! Dia meledak dan membuat semuanya menjadi runyam!"

"Jadi seharusnya kau marah padaku yang sudah membuatnya meledak, bukan?"

Kaito tak menjawab lagi. Bingung apa yang harus ia jawab. Ia rasa, dari tadi percakapan mereka hanya berputar-putar, seperti sebuah bola yang tak henti-hentinya menggelinding dan berputar. Membuatnya jadi pusing sendiri.

"P-pokoknya aku tak marah padamu! Sekarang, kau istirahatlah! Aku yang membereskan semua ini." Kaito berdiri dan mulai meneliti kondisi dapurnya yang mengenaskan.

"T-tapi—"

"Mei-_chan_..." Kaito bergumam pelan, memperhatikan dalam-dalam mata iris coklat milik Meiko. Berusaha memberitahu Meiko untuk-tidak-mengganggunya-sekarang.

"Hahh... baiklah." Meiko menghela napas, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Hei, sebelumnya aku mau tanya."

"Ya?" Meiko berhenti berjalan, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke Kaito. Suasana hening, lama sekali sehingga membuat Meiko jadi capek berdiri.

"Ada apa?"

"Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Skakmat. Meiko tak tahu untuk apa Kaito menanyakannya. Bukannya sudah jelas bahwa karena ia ingin berusaha MEMASAK untuk Kaito? Baiklah, ini bukan dalam artian romantis. Karena pada dasarnya Meiko hanya tak ingin dianggap sebagai benalu.

Dia tahu, dia seenaknya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanpa membiarkan Kaito menjawab, Meiko meneruskan kalimatnya. "Apa salah kalau aku berusaha untuk belajar masak, hah?"

"A-apa?"

"APA SALAH? JAWAB AKU, KAITO!"

Meiko berteriak, lumayan membuat Kaito terkejut. Apalagi Meiko tidak memanggilnya "Bakaito" atau "Bakaisu" seperti biasanya, melainkan langsung namanya telak.

Itu berarti Meiko sedang marah.

Telepon Kaito tiba-tiba berdering. Dan merusak suasana _suspense_ yang ada.

"Halo?"

"_Kaito. Aku berprediksi, saat ini kau sedang berantem dengan pacarmu, ya kaaaan~?"_

_Siapa pula ini?_ Kaito melihat layar ponselnya. Oh, itu Akaito. Adik yang pernah disinggung sebelumnya. Adik yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya sehingga mereka sering disangka kembar. Eh, tunggu. Sebenarnya Kaito ragu, dia itu adiknya atau kakaknya sih? Tetapi untuk saat ini, anggaplah Akaito itu adiknya.

Dan ketika menelepon setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, bukannya menanyakan kabar, malah langsung asal menceplos masalah _pacar_.

Duh, Gusti.

"Bacot."

Dan langsung memutus sambungan setelah menyadari bahwa Akaito meneleponnya hanya karena ingin menghujaminya dengan kalimat sindiran disaat yang tak tepat. Mana kalimatnya pas banget pula! Hanya salah dibagian '_pacarmu'_ saja!

Kaito membanting ponselnya ke sofa terdekat. Dan kembali fokus pada situasi sebelumnya.

Meiko yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas.

Sebenarnya Meiko tahu, Kaito pasti marah padanya. Membuat Kaito lagi-lagi kerepotan. Gara-gara dia. Ya, Meiko tahu itu pasti. Semua ini membuatnya lelah, bingung. Apakah kehadirannya disini membuat Kaito susah?

"B-bukan begitu—"

"Aku..." Meiko tertunduk, menahan segala macam perasaan yang menjadi gado-gado didalam dadanya. "Aku hanya ingin memasak makanan enak untukmu, Bakaito n_o Baka_!"

Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Meiko yang berlari ke kamar. Kaito tak mengejar, karena ia tahu itu sangatlah klise. Jadi ia biarkan Meiko mengurung dirinya dikamar.

Pemuda berambut biru itu pun menutup mata, dan menghela napas. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang pahit sekali. Rasanya sama seperti saat memakan makanan yang hangus.

"Duh, berapa banyak uang yang harus kukeluarkan untuk semua ini?" desis Kaito, lalu tertawa kikuk. "Setidak-tidaknya, aku harus membeli meja kompor yang baru—dan juga kompornya."

Keheningan menyahutinya. Kaito lagi-lagi mendesah capek, dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi meja makan. "Atau tak usah beli yang baru, sekalian."

Dan ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kaito spontan menoleh dan menatap pintu kamar Meiko yang terbuka.

"Bakaito..." Wajah Meiko sama sekali tak terlihat sehabis menangis. Wajahnya malah mengerut kesal. Kaito sebenarnya merasa aneh dengan Meiko. "Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu."

"Apanya?"

"Begitu melihatku terlihat seperti ingin menangis, seharusnya kau menghampiri dan menghiburku dong!"

"Hah?" Kaito cengo. Apa maksudnya? "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Yah... bukannya biasanya di film-film akan terjadi adegan seperti itu?"

"Jadi tadi kau ke kamar semata-mata hanya karena ingin kuhibur?"

Meiko mengangguk polos. Kaito _headbang_ ke meja. Entah ini dia yang tak peka atau Meiko yang terlalu banyak menonton film _romance_.

"Jadi kau tak marah denganku?" Kaito mengacuhkan percakapan nista barusan.

"Hm, tidak." Meiko setengah berbohong. Masalah Kaito-yang-mungkin-marah-padanya itu memang sedikit mengusiknya, tetapi ia pikir ia terlalu jauh berfirasat.

"Haha! Syukurlah!" Kaito tersenyum lebar. Dia sudah khawatir sekali bahwa Meiko akan marah besar dengannya. Ya ya, dia tahu seharusnya dia yang marah karena gadis berpenampilan identik dengan merah itu telah menghancurkan kompornya. Tapi anehnya, dia sama sekali tak merasakannya. Ia malah khawatir kalau Meiko yang merasa tak enak dengannya.

"_Nee_, Mei-_chan_."

"Hah?"

"Karena kau yang meledakkan kompornya, kau tak keberatan untuk patungan denganku beli kompornya, bukan?"

"Hm, gimana yaaa~?"

"Yang serius dong!"

"Haha! Ya, ya. Tentu saja, Bakaisu."

Kaito memberengut, pura-pura marah. "Mentang-mentang aku maniak aisu, jadi aku dikatain begitu."

"Haha, benar, bukan? _Baka_ (bodoh) dan _aisu_ (es krim), jadinya Bakaisu." Meiko tertawa lagi.

Melihat Meiko bisa menertawakannya lagi seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat Kaito tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa lega, akhirnya Meiko kembali seperti semula. Mata Kaito melirik lagi, dan makanan yang dimasak Meiko tadi—yang sempat terlupakan—masih ada dan utuh.

Kaito nyengir, kemudian dia duduk. "Meskipun telat, tapi... itadakimasu!"

Ia mencubit dagingnya dalam potongan besar, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Meiko tak sengaja memperhatikannya dan menunggu keputusan dengan tak sabaran. Keputusan lulus ujian? Ya enggaklah! Maksudnya, menunggu Kaito bilang enak atau tidak makanannya, begitu.

"..."

"..."

"Mei-_chan_..."

"Ya?"

"Ini..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

...

Suasana hening. Lama sekali. Entah Kaito sengaja atau tidak.

"Kenapa sih?" Meiko akhirnya tak sabar.

Alih-alih menjawab, Kaito langsung terkapar dan kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa.

"UWAAAA?! BAKAITO?!"

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Meiko baru sadar bahwa ia salah memasukkan _mirin_ dengan obat Betad*n.

.

.

-To be Continued-

*) Mirin : Salah satu bumbu Teriyaki, semacam penyedap rasa. Saya pernah melihatnya, kaya' cairan berwarna coklat-coklat kemerahan. 'Kan mirip dengan obat Betad*n tuh? ._. #apanya yang mirip?

Saya tahu saya freak—kenapa _ending_-nya terkesan maksa banget sih?—kenapa segala memasukkan teori menyebalkan tentang pekerjaan rumah itu? Memangnya perlu begitu? Oke, saya hanya sedang stress karena saya REMED UAS. Sigh... -.- #menebar aib

Dan, yah, omong-omong, jika judul per _chapter_nya adalah Biru dan Merah, bersiap-siaplah untuk menikmati KaiMei dari segala penjuru! -.- #apaansih. Dan _chapter_ seperti ini hanya disaat tertentu, disaat saya lagi mood bikin romance dari awal sampai akhir.

So, mind to review?


	3. Aku, Kau, dan Anak Alien Ini

Meiko hari ini tak ada jadwal kuliah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan di hari yang hujan ini.

Menonton TV sambil mengemil memang pilihan terbaik untuknya sekarang. Yah, mengemil dan diteruskan dengan tidur memang akan membuat berat badannya bertambah. Tetapi Meiko tak mempedulikannya. Persetan deh. Selama berat badannya tak melebihi 60 kg, ia masih oke-oke saja.

Pada saat ia sedang menikmati waktunya tersebut, ia mendengar pintu apartemen dibuka. Meiko spontan mengalihkan pandangannya—

—dan menemukan Kaito yang baru saja pulang berhujan-hujan. Dengan seorang anak kecil berpenampilan serba hijau disampingnya.

Meiko agak _jawsdrop_.

"Itu anak siapa, Kaito?"

Kaito sendiri malah tak menjawab. Tatapannya persis seperti orang yang tak makan selama seminggu. Menderita dan tersiksa banget, kelihatannya. Sedangkan anak kecil itu sendiri menarik-narik ujung baju Kaito dan dengan polosnya berkata, "_Ne_, Papa, aku mau makan."

Disusul dengan mata coklat Meiko yang melotot saking kagetnya.

.

.

**Kejutan yang Datang Secara Beruntun**

—**What Did You Say?—**

**Chapter 3 : Aku, Kau, dan Anak Alien Ini**

.

.

Jika kalian bingung kenapa mendadak Kaito membawa seorang anak kecil yang memanggilnya 'Papa', mari kita mundur ke beberapa jam yang lalu.

Saat itu, sore hari, Kaito baru saja pulang kuliah. Padahal sebelumnya hari begitu cerah, namun tiba-tiba hujan pun turun dengan ganasnya. Membuat Kaito terpaksa berteduh terlebih dahulu di halte bus.

Ia melirik jam besar kampus yang bisa ia lihat dari halte. Dan mendengus kesal. Sebentar lagi sinetron kesayangannya akan tayang. Mana episode terakhir lagi! Cuman tayang satu kali!

Kaito melirik kembali pada jam besar, kemudian memperhatikan jalanan—menunggu bus lewat—dan begitu seterusnya terulang bagaikan kaset _tape_ yang rusak. Entah kenapa, menunggu bus saja serasa satu abad.

Memperbaiki letak syal birunya, ia melihat ke sebuah toko kelontong, kemudian melangkah cepat ke sana dengan tatapan lurus, dan menyapa penjualnya.

"Mbak, balsemnya satu."

Sepertinya kejadian tadi membuat lehernya jadi pegal.

Setelah balsem telah terbeli, ia membuka segel dan tutupnya. Kemudian ia menyingkirkan syalnya untuk memberinya ruang agar dapat mengoleskan balsem pada lehernya.

Secara tak sadar mengekspos leher jenjangnya yang aduhai...

"Ihh... Papa, jangan buka-buka aurat gitu! Dosa, tau!"

Kaito serasa jantungan mendengar suara cadel itu.

Pemuda berambut biru itu memalingkan kepalanya ke arah samping, mendapati seorang anak kecil berambut hijau sedang menatapnya.

Kaito sempat beranggapan bahwa anak itu adalah alien. Alien 'kan, serba hijau~

_Siapa lagi, nih bocah?_

Ia merasakan ada tatapan curiga tertuju padanya. Dan ia yakin, seluruh manusia di dunia pun, ketika melihat pemuda seperti dia dipanggil 'Papa' oleh seorang bocah, tentu saja mereka akan langsung curiga dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Merasa tak nyaman dilihati, Kaito pun cepat-cepat beranjak pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan anak yang malah mengikutinya itu.

"Papa! Tunggu Ryuuto!"

"Kamu siapa sih?" Kaito risih juga. Saking risihnya, kondisi hari yang hujan langsung terlupakan olehnya. "Dan aku bukan Papamu! Dan aku tak kenal siapa kamu! Jadi jangan ikuti aku!"

Ihh... Kaito kejam amat...

"Papa bilang apa sih..." Mata hijau anak itu pun berkaca-kaca, mulai mewek. "Jadi Papa gak nganggep Ryuuto sebagai anak Papa ya?"

"Eh?" Kaito cengo.

"Hu-HUWEEEEEE!"

Kaito terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menjadi panik karena tangisan anak itu. "H-hei! Nak! Sudahlah, berhentilah menangis!"

Sudah memanggilnya Papa dengan seenaknya, sekarang malah menangis dengan seenaknya juga! Plis deh, siapa sih yang sudah mengguna-gunai anak ini? Sekarang tatapan curiga yang tertuju padanya semakin banyak.

"HUWAAAA! PAPA JAHAAAT!"

"Yasudah. Cup, cup. Ya, ya. Aku Papamu. Maaf untuk yang tadi." Kelihatan banget Kaito ngomongnya terpaksa. "Puas? Jadi berhentilah menangis."

Setelah Kaito selesai bicara, anak itu pun mulai berhenti menangis. "Benarkah? Jadi Ryuuto anak Papa, bukan?"

"Ya, ya. Sekarang berhentilah menangis, ya?" Kaito jadi gak enak juga melihat seorang bocah menangis. Ia jadi teringat dengan dirinya yang dulu juga sama cengengnya dengan anak ini. Catat. DULU.

Ajaib, anak yang menggunakan nama Ryuuto sebagai kata penunjuk dirinya sendiri itu pun langsung mendadak ceria. "_Ne_, Papa, ayo pulang!"

Kaito tak menjawab, dan hanya berjalan memasuki bus yang akhirnya lewat juga. Membiarkan anak itu mengikutinya sampai apartemen.

.

.

Meiko masih mengerutkan dahinya, pertanda bahwa ia masih tak percaya dengan cerita Kaito barusan.

"Kau yakin ia bukan anakmu, Bakaisu?"

"Aku tak ingat pernah berjalan dengan seorang perempuan." Biasa, bujang lapuk! Setiap hari 'kan kekawanannya cuman Gackpo, Len, Yuuma, ma Kyo doang! Gak ada tuh, istilahnya dia bisa dekat dengan cewek!

Meiko awalnya tampak ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengiyakan saja. "Baiklah, anggap saja aku percaya padamu. Tapi bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ada seorang bocah yang mendatangimu dan mendadak memanggilmu," Berdehem sejenak karena merasa aneh, "'Papa'?"

"Aku sendiri tak tahu!"

Mereka berdua pun terdiam, dan memperhatikan penampilan bocah yang juga sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan mata besarnya. Bocah itu serba hijau—rambutnya, matanya, pakaiannya, hingga sepatunya pun berwarna hijau. Untung saja badannya tak ikut hijau juga. Bisa-bisa disangka alien, nih anak.

"Papa, Mama! Ryuuto mau makan!"

Meiko langsung tersedak minuman jusnya, kemudian menyemburkan minumannya itu pada wajah Kaito yang kebetulan ada disampingnya. Kaito pun hanya bisa diam dan mengutuk Meiko dalam hati.

"A-apa tadi kau bilang?" Meiko masih syok.

"Lihat! Dia bahkan sampai memanggilmu 'Mama' juga!" ucap Kaito jengkel sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangannya. Dan berpikir bahwa ia harus mencuci sapu tangannya itu nanti.

Meiko geleng-geleng. Ia tak habis pikir anak darimana ini, sampai-sampai saja ia dan Kaito dipanggil 'Mama' dan 'Papa'. Mungkin orang tua anak ini mirip dengan mereka? Tapi segitu miripnya kah?

Ia berusaha untuk sabar dan mencoba beramah-tamah pada anak itu, "Hei, Nak! Siapa namamu?"

Anak itu manyun. "Namaku Ryuuto! Masa' Mama bisa lupa sih?"

"Haha, maaf. Aku lupa." Meiko ketawa garing, masih sedikit ilfil dengan panggilan 'Mama' untuknya itu. Daripada memperpanjang masalah, Meiko memilih untuk berbohong saja tentang 'kelupaannya' itu. "Ne, tadi katanya Ryuuto lapar 'kan? Ayo, kita makan."

"Yup!" Ryuuto menyahut ceria. Ia melompat-lompat didekat Meiko. "Mama! Gendong!"

Meiko menunduk dan merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut Ryuuto yang langsung meloncat ke dalam pelukannya. "Ukh, Ryuuto, hati-hati!"

"Iya, Ma!"

"Mama, celanaku basah." sindir Kaito dengan sinis, menirukan suara Ryuuto. Seolah ingin menyindir Meiko yang mendadak penyayang pada Ryuuto.

"Trus, apa urusanku kalau celanamu basah, hm?" sahut Meiko tak kalah sinisnya.

Meiko berlalu ke dapur sambil menggendong Ryuuto, sedangkan Kaito hanya mencibir. Mungkin memang benar bahwa seorang anak kecil akan langsung menempel pada seorang perempuan bahkan pertemuan pertama mereka. Karena aura keibuannya kah?

Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya, kenapa mendadak Meiko berakting seolah-olah ia memang benar-benar _Mama_-nya Ryuuto?

Kaito lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. Capek dengan semua ini! Padahal tadi di halte bus, ia sudah berniat untuk langsung istirahat begitu sampai di apartemennya! Tapi bocah itu malah merusak semuanya!

.

.

Malam hari. Waktu yang tepat untuk tidur. Tak terkecuali dengan Kaito-Meiko-Ryuuto yang bersiap-siap. Namun terjadi sedikit insiden.

"Mama, Mama. Kenapa Mama gak tidur bareng Papa?"

DUAK!

Kaito tertabrak pintu.

"Eh?" Meiko yang gak mudeng pun berhenti dari jalannya.

"Bukannya biasanya Papa dan Mama selalu tidur bareng?" Ryuuto pun bertanya dengan polosnya.

"E-eerrrh..." Meiko—yang entah kenapa bermuka merah—hanya _speechless_ dan berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk situasi saat ini.

"Itu karena 'Mama'mu terlalu galak!" celetuk Kaito kesal, mengelus hidungnya yang tadi tertabrak pintu. "Dan kalau malam mau tidur, selalu teriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan!"

BUAK! KRAAK!

"AAAAAARGH!"

"AKU TIDAK KESURUPAN, BAKAISU SIALAAAN!"

BRAK!

"E-EEEEH! MEI-_CHAN_! BERHENTILAH! ADA ANAK KECIL DISINI!"

"PERSETAN! SEKARANG TARIK UCAPANMU BARUSAN!"

"BUAT APA AKU MELAKUKANNYA? TOH, MEMANG BENAR KENYATAANNYA BEGITU!"

BRAK!

Mata iris hijau Ryuuto memperhatikan dengan seksama, acara _smackdown_ gratisan yang ditayangkan secara _live_ didepannya barusan. Oh, sungguh tak dapat ditiru.

"_Ne_, Ryucchan! Ayo, kita tidur!" ajak Meiko sambil tersenyum lebar dan meraih tangan kecil Ryuuto. Membawa anak itu ke dalam kamarnya.

"Uhmm..." Ryuuto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. "Papa gak apa-apa?"

"Haha! Tak apa-apa! Dia memang sering begitu kok!"

Ryuuto hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Meiko. Meninggalkan Kaito yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di ruang tamu.

.

.

Kaito tak mengerti, mengapa hidupnya mendadak jadi brutal dan amburadul seperti ini.

"Ryucchan~! Buka mulutnya~ Aahm~"

"Nyam!"

Kaito hanya mengerutkan dahi, menyaksikan adegan ibu-anak yang kini tengah diperankan oleh Meiko dan Ryuuto. Sekarang mereka sarapan bareng-bareng, karena kebetulan Meiko sedang _mood_ bagus, dan entah kenapa Meiko lagi bisa masak makanan enak. Jadilah mereka kini makan sup.

"Hmm! Lagi, Ma!"

"Iya, iya! Duh, Ryucchan gak sabaran ya?"

Kaito merasa seperti kambing congek saja.

Seusai menyuapi Ryuuto, Meiko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaito. "_Nee_, Bakaito. Aku mau bicara denganmu sebentar."

"Apaan sih?" sahut Kaito. "Kalau mau bicara, ya sekarang saja bilangnya."

Meiko merengut. "Kenapa suaramu terdengar seperti kesal begitu?"

"Lantas?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu kemudian tersenyum masam. "Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin bilang, tentang Ryuuto."

"Kenapa kau sangat memperhatikan bocah itu seakan-akan dia itu benar-benar anakmu?"

"Bakaito. Kenapa kau marah?" Meiko menyeringai jahil. "Ah, aku tahu! Jangan-jangan kau iri dengan Ryuuto yang dari kemarin selalu kumanja-manja, ya 'kaaan?"

"Untuk apa aku marah?" Kaito mendengus. "Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau bilang tentang bocah itu?"

"Hmm..." Bergumam sejenak sembari menutup mata—tampak berpikir. Kemudian Meiko menunjuk-nunjuk Kaito dengan telunjuknya. "Kalau kupikir-pikir, jadwal kuliah kita ini selang-seling ya? Hari ini aku berangkat, dan kau tidak. Dan besok kau berangkat, aku tidak."

Entah kenapa mendadak Kaito berfirasat buruk. "L-lalu?"

"Nah!" Meiko menjetikkan jarinya, dan tersenyum cemerlang. "Karena hari ini aku ke kampus, maka kaulah yang akan menjaga Ryuuto selama aku pergi!"

Mata biru laut Kaito pun terbelalak, dan spontan menjawab, "Tak mau!"

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku ini masih sensi dengannya, bukan? Jadi kenapa kau menimpakannya padaku?"

"Lalu? Kepada siapa lagi aku harus berharap untuk menjaganya jika bukan kepadamu, Bakaito?" Meiko berkacak pinggang. "Lagipula, aku tak bisa membawanya bersamaku. Ia pasti akan menggangguku nanti."

"Grr... tapi ini apartemenku! Aku sebenarnya tak mau menampung anak kecil!"

"Hah? Kau lupa ya, Bakaito? Bukannya aku juga ikut patungan bayar denganmu? Jadi apartemen ini juga jadi milikku, bukan?"

"Memang! Tapi bagaimanapun juga, 'kan sebenarnya aslinya ini apartemenku!"

"Mama, Papa!" Mendadak suara Ryuuto menyela diantara perdebatan keduanya. Meiko dan Kaito—yang entah kenapa sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan itu—pun menolehkan kepalanya. "Jangan bertengkar! Masih pagi-pagi begini juga!"

Mengernyitkan dahi, sebelum akhirnya mereka lagi-lagi saling berpandangan—catat, tanpa ada aliran cinta diantaranya—. Kalau dipikir-pikir, perkataan Ryuuto itu ada benarnya juga. Duh, lebih pintar anak kecil yak!

"Yasudah. Aku tak mau tahu lagi, Bakaito. Aku berangkat kuliah, dan kau yang menjaga Ryuuto sampai aku pulang." Kemudian tanpa mendengar jawaban—penolakan—Kaito, Meiko seenaknya berlalu keluar apartemen.

"MEI-_CHAN_!"

Kaito berteriak putus asa selagi Ryuuto menarik-narik bajunya.

"ADA APA LAGI?!"

"Papa, Ryuuto mau pup."

.

.

Tantangan terbesar dalam mengasuh anak kecil—sekaligus hal yang paling tak mau Kaito lakukan—adalah mengurusnya ketika anak itu sehabis buang air besar.

Dan Kaito terus-terusan mengutuk dalam hati. Mengutuk apapun dan siapapun yang menyebabkan dia mendadak menjadi _baby_-_sitter_. Jujur, ini bukan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan—apalagi ia tak mendapat bayaran apapun atas semua ini.

TOK TOK!

Pintu diketuk. Kaito berharap itu adalah Meiko yang berubah pikiran, lalu memutuskan untuk membawa Ryuuto bersamanya karena cemas jika anak itu ditinggal dengan Kaito.

Namun sayang, harapan itu ternyata masih terlalu jauh untuk ia gapai. Malah ia harus terperosok kedalam selokan kesialan semakin dalam. Dalam, tanpa ada tali yang terjulur untuknya.

"YOO! KAITO-_SENPAAAAI_! BUKA PINTUNYAA!"

Ah... Itu suara Len.

Kaito melototkan matanya saking kagetnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak mau Len—dan ada kemungkinan, orang lain juga ikut dengannya—sampai tahu bahwa ia 'punya anak'. Bisa berabe ntaaar!

Karena belum ada satupun teman satu jurusannya yang tahu tentang Meiko dan Ryuuto itu. Dan pasti akan menyebabkan kegemparan yang amat dahsyat jika sampai di telinga mereka.

"Kaito-_senpai_?" Len bertanya dari balik pintu. "Apa _senpai_ ada didalam?"

Dan akhirnya Len membuka pintu apartemennya dengan seenaknya!

"Kenapa dari tadi..." Ucapan Len terhenti tatkala ia melihat Kaito—sedang jongkok dan memakaikan celana pada seorang anak kecil.

Len _jawsdrop_.

Kaito ikutan _jawsdrop_ juga.

Sementara Ryuuto dengan polosnya, menyapa Len. "'Met pagi, kakak pirang!"

Len melotot.

Kaito entah kenapa juga ikutan melotot.

Dan Ryuuto hanya tersenyum ala malaikat—tanpa dosa.

"..."

"..."

Suasana hening.

"Kaito-_senpai_..."

"Ya?"

"Ini anak siapa?"

"Euhm... itu, sebenarnya..."

"AAARGH! _SENPAI_! TAK KUSANGKA KAU MENDAHULUI KAMIII! PANTESAN KEMARIN _SENPAI_ PULANG CEPAAAT!"

"BUKANNYA BEGITU, _BAKAAAAAAAAA_!" Kaito menabok kepala Len. "DENGARKAN AKU DULU SEBELUM BERPRASANGKA BURUK, SIALAN!"

.

.

"Oh, gitu..."

Kaito mengangguk, seusai bercerita panjang-lebar mengenai asal-usul Ryuuto. Tanpa menceritakan tentang Meiko. Tatapannya terlihat kesal atas persepsi pemuda pirang itu sebelumnya. Sedangkan Ryuuto sibuk bermain robot-robot disampingnya. Bahkan Len heran darimana Kaito bisa mendapatkan mainan itu.

"Yah, habisnya. _Senpai_ kelihatan panik begitu ketika aku melihat anak itu. Kupikir dia itu anak harammu. Haha~"

"Berhenti bercanda menyebalkan begitu, Len." Dahi Kaito berkerut. Raut tak senang tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Oiya, Kaito-_senpai_. _Senpai_-_senpai_ lainnya katanya mau ke sini juga."

"_Senpai_-_senpai_ lain? M-mereka mau datang...?"

Kaito melotot lagi. Dan Len pun mengangguk.

"Untuk apa anak-anak badung itu ke sini?" tanya Kaito.

"Ya, berkunjunglah! Sekalian, mau _refreshing_ katanya." Len merogoh ponselnya, dan membuka pesan. "Nih, ada SMS-nya."

Kaito mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Kenapa, _senpai_?"

Sementara Kaito tak menjawab. Len takkan pernah mengerti penderitaannya. Ya, takkan pernah. Karena rasanya kesialan itu sudah menimpanya belum sampai satu bulan.

Pandangan mata birunya mengitari ruang tengah apartemennya, yang berantakan. "Ano, Len."

"Ya?"

"Bisa bantu aku?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Tolong bersihkan ruang tengahku." Kaito menunjuk lantai.

"Apa?" Kali ini, giliran Len yang melotot. "Gak mau!"

"Kenapa?" Kaito menyahuti dengan capek. "Atau kalau kau tak mau, tolong jagakan Ryuuto. Aku tak mau ia menggangguku yang sedang membersihkan."

"Oh, oke." Len melirik ke Ryuuto, kemudian mendekatinya. Dia merasa agak aneh dengan anak ini. Penampilannya serba hijau. Coretmengingatkannyadenganaliencoret.

Ryuuto yang sadar didekati pun, hanya cuek.

"_Nee_, namamu Ryuuto ya?"

Ryuuto mengangguk.

"Ryuuto lagi main apa? Kelihatannya menyenangkan sekali?"

"Lagi main _smack_-_down_."

"Hah?" Len cengo.

"Ya, seperti yang sering Mama dan Papa lakukan itu." Ryuuto kemudian menggerakkan robot yang ada ditangan kanannya itu seolah-olah robot itulah yang membanting robot di tangan kirinya itu. "Mama bakal membanting Papa seperti ini kalau sedang marah."

"Astaga." Len menepuk dahinya. "Aku tahu kalau si 'Papa' itu adalah Kaito-_senpai_, tapi siapa pula si 'Mama' itu?!"

'_Atau jangan-jangan, Kaito-_senpai_ sudah punya pacar?!'_ Oh, pikiranmu terlalu jauh, Len! _'Itu berarti Kaito-_senpai_ mengkhianati ikrar diantara kami berlima?!"_

"KAITO-_SENPAAAAI_!"

"Hah?" Kaito gak mudeng dipanggil.

"KAITO-_SENPAI_ MELANGKAHI KAMI YAAAA!" Tiba-tiba Len berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil sebuah koran di meja dan menggulungnya, kemudian mengacungkan ujungnya ke arah Kaito seolah itulah pedangnya. "KAITO-_SENPAI_ PANTAS DIBERI PELAJARAN! RASAKAN KEGANASAN KAGAMINE LEN!"

"UWAAAH?! ADA APA?!" Kaito berteriak cengo, kemudian berdiri ketika ia merasa Len akan menyerangnya. Dan Ryuuto hanya diam terpaku, memperhatikan betapa konyolnya mas-mas didepannya itu.

Kaito spontan mundur selangkah ketika Len berlari ke arahnya dan berusaha memukulkan korannya pada kepala Kaito. Kaito keburu menyadari gerakan itu, dan kemudian menangkisnya dengan kain lap ditangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap noda minuman diatas lantai.

Koran itu pun lusuh dalam sekejap, karena terkena tetesan air dari kain lap itu. Len mundur dan sempat mendecih, namun ia tak kehabisan akal. Pemuda pirang itu mengambil lagi benda yang bisa ia gunakan didekatnya. Sebuah sapu.

"Oh, kau menantangku, Len?" Kaito—merasa kain lap bukanlah senjata yang seimbang dengan sebuah gagang sapu—mengambil kemoceng yang tergantung di dinding tak jauh darinya. Lalu ia acungkan, persis seperti pose Len saat ini. Berdiri gagah dengan tangan mengacungkan senjata masing-masing. Ia tahu bahwa kemoceng itu takkan mampu menandingi sapu yang notabene gagangnya lebih panjang daripada kemoceng, tapi yang penting semangatnya!

Setelah berteriak dengan klise ala para petarung di film-film, mereka pun berlari dan mengayunkan senjata masing-masing dengan cepat dan kuat, saling berbenturan sehingga menimbulkan suara khas kayu yang bergesekan.

'_Cih, Len ini kenapa sih?!'_ Kaito heran, melihat kenapa gerakan Len seolah-olah didongkrak oleh kebencian yang amat dalam oleh si pemilik. Begitu beringas dan brutal. Ia kewalahan menghadapi Len hingga akhirnya ia terpojok diantara dinding dan Len.

Ryuuto memperhatikan dengan ngeri, takut 'Papa'nya akan terluka jika si monster pisang—Ryuuto langsung teringat dengan buah pisang ketika memperhatikan rambut poni Len—mengibaskan 'pedang'nya pada Kaito. "Papa, jangan sampai kalah!" Ryuuto berseru—menyemangati Kaito yang mulai terdesak oleh kibasan brutal Len.

Kaito terkesiap. Entah kenapa dukungan itu membuat hatinya tiba-tiba terasa panas oleh kobaran semangat—untuk menghancurkan pemuda pendek didepannya ini. Kemudian seringai muncul diwajah tampannya, bersamaan dengan kekuatan yang muncul entah darimana juga.

"AKH!" Len spontan menjerit dengan terkejut ketika sapu pegangannya di pukul dengan sangat keras sehingga ia kehilangan konsentrasi. Ia tanpa sadar melepas sapunya. Matanya memperhatikan sapunya yang terbang ke arah belakangnya, dan mendarat lumayan jauh darinya.

'_Aku mesti cari kesempatan untuk mengambilnya!'_ Len membatin dalam hati. Ia ingin salto ke belakang, namun gerakannya terhalang ketika Kaito mendadak mengacungkan kemocengnya didepan hidung Len.

"Menyerahlah, Len!"

"Takkan!" Len menyergah, sambil memelototkan mata safir birunya. "Aku takkan melepaskan pengkhianat sepertimu, Kaito-_senpai_!"

"Heh? Pengkhianat? Apa maksudmu, Len?" Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu atau kugigit tanganmu!"

"Apa-apaan sih kau?"

"Kaito-_senpai_ diam-diam sudah punya pacar, bukan? Mengakulah!"

"Hah?" Kaito cengo. "Siapa bilang?"

"Ryuuto sempat bilang 'Mama' dan 'Papa'. Aku tahu 'Papa' itu adalah _senpai_, tapi 'Mama' itu siapa lagi kalau bukan pacar _senpai_?!"

"Oh, Gusti..." Kaito _facepalm_. Tadi ia pikir karena apa, ternyata hanya karena masalah gituan.

Dan Kaito segera menyesali kelengahannya itu ketika Len—yang tanpa ia sadari telah ngesot mundur secara diam-diam saat mereka berbicara—mengambil senjata sapunya didalam jangkauannya dan menangkis kemoceng Kaito.

Kaito melompat ke belakang selagi Len berdiri. Tangan kanannya sempat kebas karena tak terbiasa menahan benda yang terus-terusan membentur keras. Jadi ia pun mencoba untuk menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memegang kemoceng.

Dan Kaito langsung memasang kuda-kuda begitu Len menyerbu ke arahnya seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sapunya.

"KAITO-_SENPAAAAI_! AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN JURANG KEPUTUSASAAN PADAMUUU!"

"TERUSLAH BERMIMPI, LEEEEEEEEEEN!"

PRAK!

Sapu dan kemoceng pun berbenturan dengan sangat keras, sehingga berpotensi dapat mematahkan gagang salah satunya. Mereka saling menahan senjata mereka untuk tidak terpatahkan oleh lawan, menimbulkan gurat ketegangan diantara mereka berdua. Sementara keduanya menarik napas dengan terengah-engah, sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Khh! Len... kau kuat juga ya?" Kaito mendesis pelan, seraya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong senjatanya.

"Aku memang kuat, Kaito-_senpai_..." Len menandas, dan tak mau kalah dengan Kaito.

"Halo?"

Kedua insan sinting itu berhenti tatkala mendengar panggilan itu. Mereka sontak menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu, dan masing-masing saling melotot dengan _horror_—_hell_, kenapa kedua orang ini senang sekali membelalakkan mata mereka?

"Sedang apa kalian?" Salah satu diantara tiga orang itu bertanya dengan sarkastis, secara tak langsung mengomentari betapa tololnya tingkah Kaito dan Len saat itu.

Apanya yang tidak tolol, coba? Berantem pakai sapu dan kemoceng? Yah, sebenarnya gaya bertarung mereka itu lumayan keren sih...

Ketika sadar, Len spontan menyembunyikan senjata sapunya dibelakang punggungnya, sedangkan Kaito menjatuhkan senjata kemocengnya dengan seenaknya ke atas lantai. "Kami tak sedang apa-apa kok!"

"Sejak kapan kalian ada disitu?" tanya Kaito.

"Sejak 'Keganasan Kagamine Len' itu." ucap si pemuda berambut pirang platinum menyeringai dengan elegan. "Maaf tadi menyela, padahal kalian sedang seru-serunya. Tapi kami sudah lelah berdiri disini dari tadi."

Len hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tampak malu setelah melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu. Dari 'Keganasan Kagamine Len'. Itu berarti, mereka bertiga sudah menonton dari awal...

"Haha! Aku tak tahu ternyata kalian hebat dalam bela diri!" Si pemuda berambut ungu panjang murni memuji mereka berdua. Ia bertepuk tangan dengan meriah saking senangnya. Mereka bertiga benar-benar seperti menonton film _action_, sayangnya saja, senjata yang dipakai sedikit tak elit. "Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita _sparing_?"

"M-mungkin kapan-kapan." Kaito tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Trus, kenapa kalian bisa-bisanya bertarung seperti itu?" tanya si rambut buah persik dengan heran, meski sebenarnya tak begitu tertarik.

"Itu karena—"

"Itu karena Kaito-_senpai_ diam-diam **PA-CA-RA-N**!" Len menunjuk wajah Kaito, nyaris menusuk mata Kaito yang tepat berada disampingnya.

"Len, biasa aja, kali!" Kaito menyingkirkan tangan Len dari hadapannya, merasa kesal.

"... yah, kenapa berhenti? Padahal 'kan seru!"

Kelima kepala itu pun spontan menoleh ke suatu arah, dimana suara cadel itu berasal. Oh, iya. Ada Ryuuto disana...

"Ayo, Papa! Lanjut lagi berantemnya!"

... dan masih berseru seolah-olah tadi itu adalah tontonan gratis yang sengaja dilakukan.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

Maaf, Meiko gak muncul lagi dibagian terakhir. Mana ada kemunculan si anak alien Ryuuto dan rekan-rekan Kaito pula! Well, cuma di chapter ini kok! Di chapter nanti, diusahakan Meiko akan muncul lagi! :)

Yah, setidaknya saya udah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa fanfiksi ini masih berjalan, bukan? #digiles. Dan, apakah ada yang bisa menebak siapa ketiga kawan Kaito-Len tersebut?

Karena sekarang hati saya sedang terbagi dua (?), mungkin fanfiksi ini bakal lebih lama lagi di-update. Selain karena bentar lagi bakal ada teror Try Out sekolah (inilah alasan saya gak sempet membalas review readers sekalian, maaf banget! Tapi makasih banget ya, udah mau review! :D), saya juga lagi jatuh cinta sama sebuah fandom nun jauh disana (saya baru aja nge-publish fanfiksinya. Mungkin ada yang berkenan mau membacanya?)

Yaudah, sekian bacot dari saya. Makasih udah RnR. Mohon maaf jika ada bagian yang tak berkenan :D


	4. Happy Birthday!

"_Itu karena Kaito-_senpai_ diam-diam __**PACARAN**__!" Len menunjuk wajah Kaito, nyaris menusuk mata Kaito yang tepat berada disampingnya._

"_Len, biasa aja, kali!" Kaito menyingkirkan tangan Len dari hadapannya, merasa kesal._

"_... yah, kenapa berhenti? Padahal 'kan seru!"_

_Kelima kepala itu pun spontan menoleh ke suatu arah, dimana suara cadel itu berasal. Oh, iya. Ada Ryuuto disana..._

"_Ayo, Papa! Lanjut lagi berantemnya!"_

_... dan masih berseru seolah-olah tadi itu adalah tontonan gratis yang sengaja dilakukan._

"Hah?" Hanya si cowok berambut ungu—Kamui Gakupo—yang terlihat tercengang. Sedangkan si rambut platinum blonde—Takahashi Kyoshi, seorang KYO dari ZOLA PROJECT—dan si rambut persik—Kazeno Yuuma—hanya mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung.

Kaito nyengir. Entah kenapa lagi-lagi firasatnya memburuk gara-gara ini. "A-ano, anak itu—"

BRAAAKK!

.

.

.

.

**Kejutan yang Datang Secara Beruntun**

—**What Did You Say?—**

**Chapter 4 : Happy Birthday!**

(Meskipun udah telat banget, tapi saya masih mau bilang HAPPY BIRTHDAY buat KAITO! Dan juga untuk diri saya sendiri yang cuma beda 2 hari sama Om Kaito (dia 17 Februari, saya 19 Februari). Begitu terlambat, tapi semoga saja masih terasa suasana (?) ultahnya (salahkan kenapa saya TO pada minggu ini ).

Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAITOOOO! Semoga kakanda jadi semakin cakep, semakin keren, dan semakin mudah untuk dinistai :D #digileskarenadoanyajelek)

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAWW! SAKIT, GILA!" Kaito menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Ia menutupi kepalanya yang tadi digulingkan oleh... Gakupo. Hah? Memangnya bisa begitu? Digulingkan? Gampang! Seorang calon samurai—yang sudah gagal duluan—pasti lihai melakukannya. "APA-APAAN SIH KAU?!"

"BISA-BISANYA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL SEKEJI ITU!" Gakupo berteriak-teriak histeris, kemudian menghampiri Ryuuto yang syok menyaksikan adegan kekerasan yang beruntun itu. Dan Gakupo menunjuk Ryuuto dengan sembarangan. "DAN LAGI, APA-APAAN ANAK INI? INI PASTI HASIL DARI –PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP– DENGAN PACARMU!"

BLETAAAAKKK!

"AW!" Sekarang giliran Gakupo yang ditabok. "APA-APAAN SIH KAU, KAZENO!"

"Bisa tidak, kau berhenti berteriak-teriak kesetanan seperti itu?" desis Yuuma. Tatapannya terlihat eneg, dengan kepalan tangannya yang terlihat sedikit berasap akibat tabokan pedas barusan. "Dan perhatikan, disini ada anak kecil." Mata keemasannya melirik Ryuuto yang masih duduk menonton mereka—seolah-olah dia sedang nonton film anak-anak. Dan Yuuma juga tak sadar bahwa telah mempertontonkan adegan kekerasan pada anak dibawah umur.

"Dan, oh iya. Kamui-_kun_. Meskipun di _warning_-nya tertulis, karakter bisa saja jadi OOC, tapi akan lebih baik kalau Kamui-_kun_ kembali ke karakter sebelumnya." Kyo memperingatkan. Bahasanya haluus... banget. Tak seperti keempat orang lainnya yang heboh dan menggelegar. Yah, pengecualian buat Yuuma sih. Dan omong-omong, yang barusan itu diluar naskah.

"Kalau bisa, seperti aku ini. Ngomongnya _gentle_ dan pelan saja." Sayangnya Kyo ini sedikit narsis. Kalau tidak narsis, lengkaplah sifat Gary-stu miliknya.

"Eh? Oh iya. _Gomen_." Gakupo berdehem sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. "**HMMM... KAITOOOO...**"

"Eh? I-iya?" Kaito heran sekaligus ketakutan melihat Gakupo mendadak jadi tak jelas. Apalagi suaranya terdengar persis seperti arwah gentayangan yang sedang melototkan matanya. Bergema begitu. Lengkap dengan _background_ cahaya remang-remang. "Ada apa, Gakupo-_sama_?"

"**KENAPA BISA-BISANYA KAU BERPACARAN DAN MEMILIKI ANAK SEIMUT INIIIII...?**"

BLETAK! BRAAK!

"ITU SIH BUKAN _GENTLE_ NAMANYAAAAAA!" Ups, Yuuma sepertinya kelepasan berteriak.

"AAAARGH! KATANYA PELAN-PELAN SAJAAAAA! SIALAN KAU, KAZENOOOO!"

"Sudahlah. Aku capek mengurusi kalian." Perhatian Kyo kembali terpusat pada Kaito dan Ryuuto. "Jadi, Shion-_kun_? Bisa jelaskan kenapa Shion-_kun_ **mengingkari ikrar diantara kita berlima**?"

"Eh? Uhmm... sebenarnya bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

Jeda sebentar. Kaito—seperti yang pernah disebutkan sebelumnya—memiliki 4 orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat karibnya. Yang pertama Len, lalu Gakupo, Yuuma, dan Kyo. Mereka sering pergi bareng. Kecuali Kyo yang terkadang sibuk dengan band pribadi miliknya—bernama ZOLA Band—yang beranggotakan 3 orang, yaitu dia, Nakamoto Yuushi (YUU), dan Wilno Jack (WIL). Akan kita bahas lagi nanti jika ada kesempatan.

Dan Karegamayo—singkatan dari **Ka**ito **Le**n **Ga**kupo Yuu**ma** K**yo**—memiliki sebuah ikrar yang—katanya—mampu mempererat persahabatan mereka. Yaitu, tak boleh ada satupun diantara mereka yang memiliki seorang pacar.

Dan lagi, Regamayo beranggapan bahwa Kaito telah mengingkarinya. Makanya mereka sempat kebakaran jenggot seperti barusan.

Mata Kaito melirik kesana-kemari, keatas-bawah, kedepan-belakang (?). Tampak seperti orang yang berusaha mencari alasan—kebohongan—yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyo barusan. Namun karena keterbatasan otak—akibat dari rasa panik yang mulai memuncak, karena Kaito menyadari bahwa keempat sahabatnya perlahan-lahan melancarkan tatapan tajam padanya—akhirnya Kaito mengakui segalanya.

"Eng... sebenarnya begini..."

.

.

Kaito ngos-ngosan, seperti baru berpidato selama berjam-jam. Pada kenyataannya, Kaito hanya terlalu capek menjawab pertanyaan interogasi dari para kawan-kawannya setelah bercerita panjang-lebar mengenai asal-usul Ryuuto yang akhirnya berbuntut pada asal-mula Meiko bisa ada di apartemennya.

"Kaito-_senpai_, yakin? Dia itu bukan mantan pacar _senpai_? Lalu, dia siapanya _senpai_?"

"Jelas bukan. Dan dia itu hanya teman lamaku."

"Kenapa dia bisa tinggal bersamamu? Apa kau tidak –PIIIIIIIIIIIP– ketika berduaan saja dengannya?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa bisa-bisanya dia tinggal bersamaku. Dan, ya tidaklah, bodoh. Aku masih tahu diri."

"Lalu? Anak itu kenapa bisa-bisanya memanggilmu 'Papa'?"

"Ya, mana kutahu! Memangnya aku paranormal, apa?!"

"Hm, jadi..." Kyo memelankan suaranya. "... kau tak berpacaran dengannya?"

"Ya jelaslah! Aku dan dia itu hanya berteman!"

Keempat temannya memicingkan mata pada Kaito. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit panik dan sewot pada saat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia berbohong. Jadi mereka berempat pun menghela napas lega. Tentu saja Yuuma dan Kyo tak begitu kentara.

"Syukurlah! Kaito-_senpai_ masih sejalan dengan kami!"

"Kau terlihat seperti jomblo yang parno."

"Seperti kau tidak saja, Kazeno."

"_Nee_, tadi kami sempat mampir ke minimarket di persimpangan situ. Kebetulan juga tadi aku gak sengaja beli cemilan banyak." Ada juga ya, orang yang gak sengaja kebablasan belanja makanan! "Jadi, mungkin ini buat Ryuuto aja ya."

Kyo menunjukkan benda-benda yang ia maksud tadi pada Ryuuto. Sedangkan bocah itu hanya menatapnya dengan tampang biasa saja, kemudian membuang muka. "Huh... Ryuuto gak suka cemilan!"

"Hieee?"

"Ryuuto sukanya permen aja!"

Kaito menghela napas tak habis pikir. 'Apa bedanya cemilan dengan permen?'

"Eh, tadi ada juga permennya kok!"

"Hm? Mana mana?" Ryuuto mulai antusias.

Kyo mengambil sebuah lolipop dari dalam kantongan itu, kemudian memberikannya pada Ryuuto.

"Yey! Makasih, Kak!"

"Sama-sama." Kyo tersenyum melihat kepolosan Ryuuto. "Bagaimana bisa kau tak ingat orang tua aslimu?"

"Hm? Tadi Kakak bilang apa?" Ryuuto bertanya disela kegiatannya mengupas kulit lolipop.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Naa, jadi temanmu Sakine Meiko itu mana?" tanya Gakupo pada Kaito.

"Dia masih kuliah, biasanya siang dia sudah pulang."

"Oh."

"Naa, Ryuuto. Kenapa kamu bisa-bisanya nganggep nih orang sebagai Bapakmu sih? Orang nista gini juga!" Len lagi-lagi menunjuk Kaito.

"Hum, gak tahu juga sih! Tapi bagaimanapun juga, bego-bego gitu, dia itu tetep Bapakku, tahu!"

"Apakah aku tidak terlalu muda untuk dianggap sebagai ayah?" Kaito pundung dipojokan. Dan Yuuma pun melemparkan bungkus kacangnya yang sudah kosong pada Kaito.

"ATAS DASAR APA KAU MELEMPARKANNYA PADAKU, KUDA KE-PEDE-AN?!" Kaito meledak, dan melotot pada Yuuma sambil melemparkan kembali bungkus kacang tadi pada si pemilik.

"Biasanya orang yang lagi pundung itu senang dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan kacang." Yuuma berucap cuek.

"TAPI AKU BUKAN MONYET!" Kaito teringat dengan kenangannya saat berkunjung ke sebuah pulau pariwisata di suatu negara dimana hanya ada monyet yang bisa kita lihat sepanjang jalan. Dan salah satu monyet disana pernah merenggut bungkus kacangnya meskipun isinya udah gak ada.

Nah, jika dibandingkan dengan pengalamannya itu, Kaito merasa dia tak ada bedanya dengan monyet itu.

"Tak ada yang bilang kau itu monyet, Shion-_kun_." Kyo _sweatdrop_.

"Oh iya, Ryuuto. Sebelumnya kau tinggal dimana? Aku seperti pernah melihatmu disuatu tempat." tanya Gakupo pada Ryuuto.

"Hm? Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya aku memang tinggal disini kok!" jawab Ryuuto sibuk dengan permen lolipopnya.

"Oh." Daripada membuat anak itu bawel lagi, Gakupo cuma merespon singkat.

"Memangnya kau pernah melihatnya dimana, Gakupo-_senpai_?" tanya Len.

"Hm... aku tidak terlalu ingat lagi. Tapi yang pasti aku pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat."

"Anak berambut hijau itu bertebaran di kota ini, Kamui. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Memangnya semua anak berambut hijau itu memiliki penampilan serba hijau yang sama seperti anak ini?" Gakupo menunjuk rambut Ryuuto.

"Iya juga sih."

"Naa, Shion-_kun_. Kau ingat tanggal apa hari ini?" tanya Kyo tiba-tiba nyengir. Dan Kaito mulai merasa ada yang gak beres.

"Ng, tanggal 20?"

"Bulan?" Kaito semakin merasa aneh karena mendadak kekawanannya ini menanyakan hal simpel begitu.

"Februari 'kan?"

"Iya!" Len tiba-tiba berdiri. Entah sejak kapan, ditangannya sudah ada penembak _confetti_ yang kemudian ia tembakkan. "_OTANJOUBI_ _OMEDETTOU_, KAITO-_SENPAAAAAAAI_!"

"_HAPPY_ _BIRTHDAAAY_!" Yang lain ikutan bersorak, seolah-olah ini perayaan Tahun Baru saja.

"Eh?" Kaito masang tampang tablo. "Siapa yang ultah?"

"Hehe, gak ingat ultah sendiri ya?" Gakupo merangkul Kaito. "Atau cuma pura-pura?"

"Apanya? Aku sama sekali tak ingat!" Ah, saking stressnya, Kaito sampai tak ingat bahwa tiga hari yang lalu dia ultah.

"Yah, meskipun telat tiga hari. Maaf, kami baru ingat hari ini!" Kyo berucap.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa..." Kaito masih belum ngeh. "Emangnya aku ultah kapan sih?"

"Lho? Tanggal 17 Februari kemarin 'kan?" kata Kyo. "Sekali lagi, maaf nih. Kami baru ingat hari ini. Jadi, begitu ingat, kami langsung berencana untuk mengadakan pesta ultah dadakan."

"Baiklah, saatnya pesta kuee!" Len berteriak dan berlari keluar apartemen. Kemudian, terdengarlah suaranya yang menjerit keras.

"GYAAAAA!"

"Ada apa, Len?!"

Keempat orang itu spontan ikut berlari keluar apartemen. Dan mendapati Len yang duduk tersungkur didepan sebuah kue yang habis keinjek. Entah siapa iblis yang sudah begitu tega melakukannya.

"... sudah kuduga, meninggalkan kuenya sendiri disini adalah ide yang sangat buruk." gumam Yuuma dengan datar. Yang lain mangap, apalagi Kaito yang panjang mulutnya udah melebihi lehernya sendiri.

"Kenapa kalian tinggal kuenya disini!" Kaito pun ikutan tersungkur. Dan berlutut, meratap, menangisi kue yang sudah tak layak dimakan lagi itu.

"Yah, kalau dibawa masuk, 'kan entar ketahuan duluan!" ucap Kyo enteng.

Mata Kaito memicing pada Kyo yang masang wajah tanpa dosa, kemudian beralih pada si kue dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Padahal kalau kuenya tadi masih utuh, 'kan bisa hitung-hitung perbaikan gizi!

"Kita makan aja yuk, kuenya!" ucap Kaito.

"Eh, jangan, Kaito-_senpai_! Sudah bekas keinjek tuh!" cegah Len.

"Ah, gak apa-apa! Selama itu masih halal, niscaya aku akan baik-baik saja!"

BRAK!

Dan akhirnya kue itu menjadi hancur lebur karena semakin diinjak oleh seseorang dengan kejinya.

"MEI-_CHAN_ JAHAAAAAAAAT!" Kaito menangis meraung-raung ketika Meiko yang menginjak kue malang itu.

"Ups! Maaf, kakiku tidak melihat!" ucap Meiko seenak jidatnya!

Dan keempat orang tablo lainnya hanya menatap Meiko dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Hm, siapa mereka, Bakaito?" Meiko menatap empat orang itu.

"Ah, Nona adalah Sakine Meiko ya?" Bahasa Kyo berubah. "Salam kenal. Namaku Takahashi Kyoshi. Vokalis ZOLA Band yang sebentar lagi akan debut dengan lagu 'Rayuan Pulau Kelapa'nya!"

"Oh." Meiko hanya mengangguk, _sweatdrop_ dengan bahasa yang Kyo gunakan. Dan omong-omong, rasanya lagu itu sudah pernah di _publish_ disuatu tempat deh!

"Aku Kagamine Len! Salam kenal, Meiko-_san_!" Len memperkenalkan diri, kemudian menunjuk Yuuma yang bertampang datar disampingnya. "Dan ini Kazeno Yuuma! Maaf, dia itu terlalu irit kata."

"Aku—"

"Tak perlu. Aku sudah kenal kau dari Lily." Meiko memotong kalimat Gakupo.

"Are? Kau sudah kenal aku?" Gakupo memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Iya. Kau Kamui Gakupo si samurai _wannabe_ yang maniak terong dengan rambut ungu nyentriknya 'kan?"

"Err... apa yang sudah Masuda katakan padamu mengenaiku?" Gakupo _sweatdrop_ dengan gelarnya itu.

"Kueku... kueku..." Sedangkan Kaito lagi asik mengais-ais jasad kuenya yang masih diinjak oleh Meiko.

"Apaan sih, Bakaito?" Meiko eneg sendiri melihat Kaito yang begitu melarat itu.

"Hari ini Kaito ulang tahun. Jadi Kyo berencana mau membuat pesta kejutan untuknya. Tapi karena sekarang kuenya sudah hancur, jadi ya... tak jadi." jelas Yuuma.

"Ah, apa karena aku?" Meiko menunjuk dirinya, sambil memperhatikan kue yang malang itu. Tapi meskipun begitu, tampangnya sama sekali tak terlihat merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat kue itu semakin nista bentuknya.

"Sama sekali bukan, Sakine-_san_." Kyo berucap.

"Hm, kalau begitu, kuganti rencana kalian. Karena aku lagi baik hati, biar aku yang traktir kau..." Meiko menjeda sebentar seraya menatap kekawanan Kaito yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan anak kucing. "... dan teman-temanmu itu, Bakaito!"

"APAA! YANG BENER?!" Kaito syok mendengar Meiko berkata begitu.

"Iya."

"SUMPEH LOH?!"

"Gak mau?"

"MAU DONG!" Kaito menatap teman-temannya. "Ya 'kan, _guys_?"

"Ehm, tapi rasanya tidak _gentle_ kalau laki-laki yang ditraktir oleh seorang wanita." Kyo berbasa-basi. Padahal sebenarnya dia mau banget tuh, cuma gengsi aja...

"Tak apa-apa. Jangan pikirkan semua itu. Anggap saja ini salam perkenalanku pada kalian, Kagamine-_san_, Kamui-_san_, Kazeno-_san_, Takahashi-_san_!"

"YEEEEEY!" Tuh 'kan, semuanya pada bersorak riang menerima keputusan itu! Yah, yang bersorak cuma Kaito, Len sama Gakupo sih.

.

.

.

.

'_Sigh, padahal sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mentraktir Bakaito saja.'_

.

.

.

.

Euh, itu apa maksudnya ya? Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik kita lanjut saja.

.

.

.

.

Meiko merasa seperti guru TK yang sedang membawa lima muridnya—ditambah dengan Ryuuto—ke kebun binatang saja. Berisik dan rusuhnya minta ampun!

Tadi sesampainya di rumah makan terdekat—saking dekatnya, mereka hanya perlu jalan kaki untuk bisa sampai kesana—Kaito beserta sobat-sobat beringasnya itu mengerumuni meja pemesanan. Mereka ribut minta ini-itu. Yang ribut memesan sih, cuma Kaito, Ryuuto, Len, sama Gakupo. Kedua makhluk lainnya tetap ribut, tapi dengan suara pelan (bagaimana caranya?).

Sementara Meiko hanya berdiri pasrah menunggu giliran di belakang mereka. Biarin aja deh, anak-anak MKKB (Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia) itu memesan terlebih dahulu.

Setelah semua pesanan mereka tersedia dan sudah dibayar, ketiga trio KaLeGa itu segera mengangkut baki-baki ke deretan meja kosong. Sekali lagi terjadi keributan cuma gara-gara rebutan kursi yang dekat dengan jendela.

"_Senpai_! Aku disini!" Len menarik kursi yang Kaito pegang.

"Mbahmu salto! Aku udah duluan disini, tauk!" Kaito ngotot.

"Hei! Itu 'kan tadi mejaku!" Gakupo ikutan menarik kursi Kaito.

"Huweee! Ryuuto mau disini!" Ryuuto tak mau kalah dan ikutan mewek.

"WOI!" Keempat orang itu langsung bungkam begitu mendengar suara bariton Yuuma yang baru saja datang. "Apaan sih, heboh amat?! Daripada kalian ribut tak jelas, mending aku yang duduk disini!"

"HEH! ENAK AJA!"

"A-ano, _minna_." Kyo pusing sendiri memperhatikan. Dan Meiko sendiri tak jauh berbeda darinya.

Setelah beberapa saat—adu suit, adu panco, dan adu batu-gunting-kertas—akhirnya mereka semua dapat duduk dengan tenang. Dengan Meiko yang duduk diantara Kaito dan Len, serta Yuuma yang duduk diantara Gakupo dan Kyo. Kaito berhadapan dengan Gakupo yang duduk disebelah jendela, karena akhirnya Kaito-lah yang memenangkan pertarungan itu (bahasa apa itu?). Dan Ryuuto duduk di sisi sebelah meja Meiko.

"Enaknyaaaa, ditraktir begini!" gumam Len dengan mulut penuh. "Sering-sering aja kaya' gini, Meiko-_san_!"

Kaito mengangguk dengan semangat. "Kalau tiap hari begini, dalam waktu setahun, tabunganku sudah cukup buat beli PSP!"

"Enak bener, ngomongnya ya!" Meiko menggaplok Kaito. "Aku mentraktirmu hanya karena aku merasa kasihan denganmu, tahu!"

"Wajah Shion-_kun_ tadi persis kaya' gelandangan yang gak makan setahun, ya 'kan? Sakine-_san_?" celetuk Kyo.

Kaito hanya manyun sambil melanjutkan makannya. Anak-anak lainnya ketawa melihat Kaito begitu.

Mereka asik makan sambil sesekali memakan makanan mereka. _Author_ tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka makan, jadi mungkin kalian bisa membayangkannya sendiri. Dan disela waktu itu, Ryuuto-Len-Kaito yang paling semangat berceloteh. Lalu, Meiko-lah yang akan menasihati mereka untuk tidak terlalu banyak bicara saat makan.

Setelah perut kenyang dan hati pun senang, mereka akhirnya pulang dengan tertib.

"Ah, kenyang deh!" Kaito nyengir dengan kaki yang membawanya menelusuri koridor menuju kamar apartemennya. Tak menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya, Meiko sedang dilanda nelangsa alias galau gara-gara dompetnya terkuras habis dipakai buat anak-anak kelaparan tadi.

"Bakaito." panggil Meiko.

"Ah, iya? Ada apa?" Kaito menoleh sekilas pada Meiko yang tiba-tiba berjalan cepat ke arahnya, dan membalikkan badan Kaito.

"Eh? Ada apa?!" Kaito jelas saja terkejut. Sedangkan Meiko tak menjawab, dan malah menyodorkan suatu benda.

Permen lolipop. Rasa melon.

"Permen. Ini. Untukmu." ucap Meiko penuh penekanan dalam setiap katanya.

"Eh? Apa?" Kaito masih belum ngeh.

Meiko tersenyum kecut, menyadari bahwa kelemotan Kaito kumat lagi. Tapi dia tak menghiraukannya dan hanya berpaling ke arah lain dengan malu. "Aku... baru ingat kalau hari ini kau ultah. Tapi aku tak sempat beli apa-apa dan hanya punya ini dikantongku."

Kaito kedip-kedip.

"Kalau tak mau, tak apa-apa." Meiko hendak menarik kembali sodorannya, tapi keburu ditahan oleh Kaito.

"Siapa bilang aku tak mau?" Kaito kembali nyengir senang. "Aku mau kok! Makasih ya!"

Meiko hanya diam memperhatikan Kaito yang mengambil permen itu dari tangannya, membuka bungkusnya, kemudian memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dan Meiko tersenyum, melihat betapa Kaito sekarang terlihat seperti anak-anak!

Senyum lebar itu membuat dadanya berdesir hangat...

"Ihhh! Mama malu-malu sama Papa!"

Dan seruan Ryuuto pun menghancurkan segalanya. Ah, iya. Dia baru ingat bahwa ada Ryuuto disampingnya sekarang.

"Apaan sih kamu, Ryucchan! Sok tahu!" Meiko mencubit pipi Ryuuto dengan pelan. Berusaha tertawa, walaupun sebenarnya dia salting juga nih.

"Hihi! Tuh, muka Mama merah!"

Oke, sekarang Meiko benar-benar ingin menabok anak ini... "Diamlah!"

Sementara Ryuuto terkikik geli, Kaito hanya memasang tampang polos. Benar-benar polos, mungkin dia pikir Meiko malu karena hadiahnya cuma sebiji permen. "Naa, Mei-_chan_, jangan dipikirkan! Permen sekecil ini pun, bisa membuat perasaanku menjadi nyaman, tahu!"

Meiko mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kaito yang tertawa polos, dan kemudian pemuda itu berjalan menjauhi Meiko. "Mei-_chan_, ayo!"

"Ah, iya."

Ah, Kaito sungguh polos... dia tak tahu apa arti dibalik rona merah Meiko itu...

.

.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**


	5. Tamu Tak Diundang

Kaito menguap seraya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melirik jam dinding. Dan sudah jam 10 malam, saatnya tidur. Ryuuto mungkin sudah tidur, jadi dia bisa tenang. Namun langkah Kaito terhentikan ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang mengobrol didekat pintu depan.

"Dia bicara dengan siapa?" gumam Kaito, menyadari itu suara Meiko yang terdengar serius sekali. Bukan, dia panik. Meiko seperti sedang panik. Dapat Kaito lihat dari tempatnya berdiri, Meiko sedang meneriaki si ponsel yang tak berdosa dengan suara pelan (?) sambil menggaruk-garuk dinding entah kenapa (?). Keringat dingin terlihat jelas di keningnya.

Memutuskan itu bukan urusannya, Kaito kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kebetulan pintu depan dekat dengan kamarnya. Jadi ketika Kaito telah meraih gagang pintu kamarnya dan hendak memutarnya, Kaito sempat mendengar—baik, tidak sengaja—percakapan Meiko.

"... tidak mungkin! Kau tak bisa ke sini!"

Meskipun suara itu terdengar pelan—dan omong-omong, maksa banget pelannya—Kaito masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mendadak dia berhenti di tempatnya. Oke, kali ini dia sengaja mau menguping.

"Yaiyalah! Kau tak bisa ke sini! Soalnya disini ada jin penunggu berbadan biru yang bisa saja memakanmu sewaktu-waktu!"

Dan Kaito langsung membanting pintu kamarnya apapun yang terjadi. Enak aja ngatain dia 'jin penunggu berbadan biru yang bisa saja memakanmu sewaktu-waktu'! Emangnya Kaito genderuwo?

.

.

**Kejutan yang Datang Secara Beruntun**

—**What Did You Say?—**

**Chapter 5 : Tamu Tak Diundang**

.

.

Sore hari, sekitar jam 5. Hari Sabtu. Hari yang seharusnya bisa membuat ketiga tokoh kesayangan (yakin?) kita ini menjadi lebih bahagia daripada sebelumnya.

Pemandangan dimana ada Meiko yang duduk santai di sofa, Ryuuto duduk dilantai yang beralaskan karpet, serta Kaito yang menemani Ryuuto bermain robot-robotan dengan semangkok es krimnya itu bukan hal yang aneh lagi. Tangan Meiko sibuk menyiksa remote TV dengan tatapan kosong. Meiko tampak seperti bengong sambil memencet tombol remote-nya dengan serampangan.

"**LAAAAAA~ LALALA... LALALALA~**"

"MEI-_CHAN_! KENAPA TV-NYA JADI KERAS SUARANYAAAA?!"

"Ah, maaf! Tanganku terpeleset!" Meiko berucap seraya menurunkan volume TV yang tadi mencapai level 80. Sedangkan Ryuuto tak terlihat terganggu oleh semua itu.

Kemudian suasana tenang kembali.

Kaito yang kehabisan es krimnya pun bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian, dia muncul lagi dengan mangkok penuh es krim berwarna biru. Dan dia duduk lagi didekat Ryuuto.

"Hei, Bakaito..."

"Apa?" Kaito cuek beibeh.

"Dari kita berdua ini..." Meiko menjeda kalimatnya. Sengaja supaya Kaito lebih memperhatikan dia daripada es krim menyebalkannya itu! "... tak ada keluarga kita yang datang ke sini ya?"

"Oh, itu..." Kaito tampak lega setelah tadinya sempat tegang—karena biasanya kalimat yang dijeda itu adalah pertanda berita buruk. Ia lalu kembali memusatkan fokusnya pada es krimnya. "Emangnya kenapa? Kau mau salah satu keluarga kita datang dan tahu apa yang selama ini kita sembunyikan?"

"Kau ngomong seakan-akan kita ini kawin lari saja!"

Entah kenapa mendadak Kaito keselek es krimnya sendiri.

"Kawin lari? Itu apa, Papa?" Ryuuto tiba-tiba menyela. Dia menarik lengan baju Kaito yang panjang dan bertanya dengan polosnya. Kalau ada yang aneh-aneh, baru deh nih bocah langsung nyahutin! Anak siapa sih ini!

Dan Meiko tahu dia salah ngomong.

"Itu—"

"Itu artinya, kawinnya sambil berlari!" Jawaban yang salah besar. Karena ujung-ujungnya Ryuuto kembali melancarkan pertanyaan super jeniusnya.

"Kawin itu apa?"

Kaito _headbang_. Sementara Meiko berusaha untuk bersabar dan memikirkan jawaban apa kira-kira yang takkan menyesatkan anak ini.

"Ryucchan." Meiko nyengir. "Kawin itu—"

TOK TOK TOK!

"Ah, ada tamu!" Kaito segera bangkit dan menghampiri pintu depan. "Kurasa aku harus segera membuka pintunya."

Meiko mengangguk sekilas. Dan mendadak dia lupa kalimat apa yang akan ia ucapkan untuk menjawab Ryuuto.

"Mama, kawin itu apa!"

"Eh? Ah... apa ya?"

"Kok gak tau sih? 'Kan tadi Mama yang ngomong!"

"MEI-_CHAN_!" Suara Kaito menyela diantara percakapan mereka.

"Hah? Ada apa?" Meiko menoleh ke pintu depan. Dan kemudian membelalakkan matanya.

Disana, didepan pintu, ada _doppelganger_ versi Meiko. Ada Meiko kedua disana! Berjaket merah dan memakai rok coklat, seraya tersenyum manis ke Meiko.

"Hai, _nee_-_chan_! _Konnichiwa_~!"

Semua penghuni apartemen langsung mengheningkan cipta.

.

.

.

.

Oh, oh. Tidak. Ini mimpi buruk. MIMPI BURUK, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Setidaknya itulah yang Meiko pikirkan saat itu.

Tanpa dikomando, gadis yang identik dengan Meiko itu langsung nyelonong masuk. Mata besarnya menelusuri penjuru apartemen Kaito dengan teliti.

"_Nee_-_chan_, kenapa gak bilang-bilang kalau tinggal di apartemen sebagus ini!"

"Errh... ah, iya..."

"Tunggu!" Kaito melotot sambil menunjuk kembaran Meiko itu. "MEI-_CHAN_, INI SIAPA SIH?! KENAPA DIA MIRIP SEKALI DENGANMU?!"

"A-ah... itu—"

"Eh?" Gadis asing itu baru ngeh dengan kehadiran Kaito yang tadi sudah berjasa membukakan dia pintu. "Eh? _Nee_-_chan_! Jadi ini ya, jin penunggu berbadan biru yang bisa saja memakanku sewaktu-waktu itu?!"

BRAK!

Kaito sekali lagi _headbang_ ke tembok terdekat.

"Tapi kok rambutnya yang biru ya?"

"Haha, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bercanda waktu itu!" Meiko ketawa garing.

"'_Bercanda' ya?"_ Sementara Kaito nangis darah dalam hati.

"Om!" Meiko nyaris jantungan ketika Kaito dipanggil 'Om' oleh gadis itu. "Perkenalkan, namaku Sakine Miko. Adik perempuan Meiko-_neechan_ yang terkiyut dan tersekseh!"

BUAK!

"APA-APAAN KAMU NGOMONG SEKSEH-SEKSEH GITU! MALU-MALUIN BANGET, TAU GAKKK?!" Meiko sewot setelah sebelumnya melempar salah satu koleksi robot milik Ryuuto kepada Miko.

"Aduh! _Nee_-_chan_! Sakit, tahu!" Gadis yang mengaku bernama Miko itu sempat mengusap kepala yang jadi korban pelemparan tadi.

"Baiklah, namaku Shion Kaito." Tatapan Kaito kemudian memicing. "Omong-omong, umurmu berapa sih? Dan biar kuberitahu, UMURKU MASIH 22 TAHUN!" Kali ini giliran Kaito yang sewot.

"Hmm~? Ah, Om Kaito, gak baik menanyakan umur seorang gadis~" Miko menjawab dengan nada main-main. "Aku masih kelas 9 lho~"

"Trus kenapa kamu memanggilku Om?! Sebocah itukah, umurmu?! AKU MASIH MUDAAAA!" Kaito mulai mengamuk.

"Itu karena muka Om persis kaya' Om-Om yang suka nyulik cewek sekseh kaya' aku gitu sih! Mesum gitu!"

"GAAAAAAAH!"

"BAKAITO TENANGLAH!" Meiko lama-lama gerah juga mendengar Kaito menjerit histeris. "DAN MIKO, BERHENTILAH BICARA ATAU KUSUMPAL MULUTMU DENGAN KAOS KAKI!"

Miko langsung mingkem.

Akhirnya semuanya kembali terkendali setelah Meiko menyuruh—menyeret—Kaito untuk duduk di sofa. Miko tanpa disuruh juga sudah duduk. Sedangkan Ryuuto tak bergerak kemana-mana karena dia sedang duduk dekat sofa. Dia cuek beibeh dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Miko, sekarang aku mau bicara."

"Loh? Bukannya _nee_-_chan_ sudah dari tadi bicara?"

Meiko tersenyum penuh kesabaran. "Darimana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?"

"Hm... diberitahu teman~?"

"Teman? Siapa dia?"

"Ah, pokoknya teman deh! _Nee_-_chan_ kepo deh!"

"AKU PERLU TAHU KARENA AKU TINGGAL BERSAMA CO—" Kaito langsung membekap mulut Meiko.

"Mei-_chan_, kau mau rahasia terbongkar, hah?" Kaito berbisik pelan pada Meiko.

"Maaf, aku keceplosan." Sementara Meiko hanya nyengir.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miko polos.

"Tak ada apa-apa kok, Micchan." Kaito nyengir khas. Menarik tangannya yang membekap Meiko, kemudian ia duduk dengan manis ditempatnya. Miko sempat terlihat curiga.

"Hmm... lalu," Miko terlihat sedang berpikir keras. "Kenapa ada cowok disini? Apakah dia tinggal bareng _nee_-_chan_?"

"AH, ENGGAK KOK! TENTU SAJA ENGGAK! DIA ITU CUMA NUMPANG MAKAN DISINI KOK! ENTAR MALEM JUGA PULANG SENDIRI!" Alibi yang amat sangat jenius dari seorang Sakine Meiko yang hanya nebeng tempat tinggal bersama si pemilik rumah 'numpang makan'.

'_MEI-_CHAAAAAN_! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKUUUU?!'_ Kaito lagi-lagi nangis darah didalam hati.

"Oh, begitu ya! Berarti, nanti Om Kaito bakal pulang ke rumahnya, bukan?"

"Ya!" Meiko berkeringat dingin, takut kalau-kalau Miko curiga. Tetapi sepertinya itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Tanpa mempedulikan Kaito yang mulai meratapi nasibnya yang mendadak sial, Meiko memperhatikan Miko yang mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kemudian menelepon seseorang.

"Menelepon siapa?"

"Hmm~? Ah, aku menelepon Mama."

"Hah?"

Miko tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya. Menyuruh Meiko untuk mingkem sebentar. "Halo? Ya, Mah! Aku cuma mau bilang, ternyata Meiko-_neechan_ beneran tinggal sendiri kok! Ya, ya! Itu yang kudengar dari orangnya sih! Oke, udah dulu ya, Ma!"

Gadis berumur 15 tahunan itu pun menutup teleponnya. Lalu menatap Meiko dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"_Nee_-_chaaaan_~"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku boleh tinggal disini gaakkk?"

"APPPAAAAAAAH?!" Meiko dan Kaito menjerit bersamaan.

"Kenapa sih?" Miko tersinggung.

"B-bukan begitu!"

"Lalu?" Miko kembali memasang tampang selidiknya.

"Engg..." Meiko memutar otaknya ribuan kali untuk mencari alasan yang tepat dan masuk akal. Matanya juga terkadang melotot ke arah Kaito, memaksa cowok itu juga ikut membantunya. Tapi namanya juga tulalit, Kaito justru menyangka Meiko kesedak kue bakpaonya tadi.

"Eh? Mei-_chan_? Kau kenapa? Keselek?" Kaito bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Ya." Meiko menghela napas, kemudian memelototi pemuda itu lagi dengan berang. Dan menjambak rambutnya. "KAU ITU TERNYATA IDIOT PANGKAT TULALIT YA, BAKAITOOOO! DASAR GAK PEKA!"

"AAAAARGH! APA SALAH KALAU JADI GAK PEKAAAA?!"

"YA KARENA KAU AKU JADI KESAL, TAHUUUU!"

"AAAAARGH!"

"Ano, _nee_-_chan_!"

"APA LAGI?!" Mata Meiko seperti mau keluar saja saat menatap Miko.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, anak ini siapa ya?" Miko menunjuk Ryuuto yang dari tadi cueeek aja bawaannya. Sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Meiko nepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Baiklah, sekarang bertambah satu masalah besar.

"Ehm, ano. Perkenalkan, nama anak ini adalah Ryuuto. Dan Ryucchan, ini namanya Kak Miko."

Ryuuto melirik sekilas pada Miko yang memperhatikannya dengan antusias. "Hai."

"'Hai' doang?" Miko _sweatdrop_. "Ne, ne! Ryucchan, namamu lucu ya! Berapa umurmu?"

Sekali lagi Ryuuto melirik Miko, dengan lirikan dingin. "... aku gak suka umurku ditanya."

"Owh." Miko semakin sweatdrop. "Sebenarnya anak ini cewek atau cowok sih?"

"Hei, Ryucchan! Kamu gak boleh gitu! Senyumlah!" Meiko mencubit pipi Ryuuto, dan membuatnya seakan-akan Ryuuto sedang tersenyum.

"Ghimana akhu mahu shenyum khalau mama chubit akhu ghini!" Ryuuto protes selama pencubitan pipinya.

"Eh, maaf." Kemudian Meiko pun melepas cubitannya tanpa dosa, dan tanpa mempedulikan Ryuuto yang mengeluh sakit gara-gara tadi.

"Yaudah, gak usah senyum kalau tak bisa." Miko tersenyum. "Ah, Om Kaito. Ini sudah jam 7 nih! Gimana kalau Om Kaito pulang sekarang aja? 'Kan gak boleh, kalo cowok itu dirumah cewek sampai malam?"

"Eh, itu..." Ah, iya. Kaito teringat lagi kalau Miko ini cuma tahu kalau Kaito ini 'teman nebeng makan' aja.

"Ayo, Om Kaito. Pulanglah!" Miko menarik Kaito dengan kekuatan yang misterius. Mampu menarik Kaito hingga Kaito sama sekali tak bisa melawan. Oh, pasti anak ini tertular kakaknya.

"EH? APA! TUNGGU—"

BLAM!

Dan pintu apartemen pun ditutup tepat didepan hidungnya.

"Mei-chaaan, kenapa kau jahat sekali padakuu...?" Kaito mewek. Kemudian, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi dan sekarang ada Ryuuto didepannya.

"Ryuuto?" Kaito kedap-kedip melihat penampakan serba hijau anak itu. Dan dibalas dengan senyum lebar oleh Ryuuto.

"PAPAAAA! AYO JALAN-JALAN!"

"APA KAMU BILAAAAAAANG?!"

Oh, Kaito akan menjalani malam ini dengan sangat menderita...

.

.

.

.

Malam hari. Di pinggir jalan.

Kaito berjalan sambil menggandeng Ryuuto. Sumpah, tampangnya persis seperti gelandangan yang baru aja digampar satpol PP. Hancur banget. Bikin siapapun yang melihat jadi kasihan.

"Nak, tunggu sebentar." Terlihat seorang ibu-ibu menghentikannya ditengah jalan. "Ini ada uang untukmu."

"..." Kaito diam memperhatikannya sodoran uang itu dengan tatapan kosong. Yee, muka hancurnya gitu disangka gelandangan beneran!

"Papa, ambil itu!" Ryuuto menarik-narik bawahan baju Kaito sambil menunjuk uang itu.

Kaito melirik sekilas ke Ryuuto. Dan daripada memperpanjang masalah, Kaito hanya tersenyum masam bin melarat sambil mengambil sodoran uang dari ibu-ibu itu.

"Makasih, Bu." Kaito berucap dengan suara menderita. Dia langsung mengantongi duit itu disaku bajunya dan menyingkir dari tempat itu. Daripada ntar disangka gembel lagi... mau ditaruh dimana muka kece dia? (lha, trus duitnya tadi diambil juga toh akhirnya, dasar gak mau rugi!)

"Hei, Ryuuto. Kau mau beli sesuatu? Permen atau sejenisnya?" tawar Kaito pada Ryuuto sambil mengeluarkan duit itu lagi. Dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh si Ryuuto.

"Yaudah." Kaito masih memegang duit itu—karena celana ¾-nya gak ada kantong—dan matanya pun berkeliling. Kemudian dia mendapati sebuah warung—jangan ditanya, kenapa bisa ada warung di Tokyo!—yang menjual berbagai macam gorengan yang tampak sedap bagi Kaito yang kala itu sedang lapar-laparnya.

Kaito tanpa sadar pun ngiler. Ihh, Kaito jorok banget ya!

Tapi tiba-tiba ada angin kencang yang melewati mereka berdua. Angin itu menerbangkan beberapa material tanah semacam batu, hingga salah satunya membuat Kaito jadi kelilipan.

"Aduh, apaan nih!" Kaito mengeluh, dan tiba-tiba lagi, duit yang dia pegang dari tadi itu terbang bersama dengan angin.

"AH, DUITNYA!" Pemuda berzodiak Aquarius itu pun menjerit dan segera mengejar si duit. Saking fokusnya, dia sampai gak nyadar kalau sudah menabrak tiang listrik 3 kali, nabrak sampai ikutan jatuh bersama tong sampah 1 kali, dan nabrak nenek-nenek yang lagi lewat 5 kali.

Dan akhirnya, duit 5 ribu lecek yang ia kejar-kejar dari tadi pun masuk ke dalam lubang selokan dipinggir jalan dengan suksesnya! YEEEY! SELAMAT, KAITO!

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kaito berteriak lebay dan tersungkur di pinggir jalan. Menangisi uang yang telah raib bersama air got itu.

Sementara itu, seorang anak yang melihat kejadian itu pun berseru, "Mama! Kakak itu haus banget ya? Sampai duduk dipinggir selokan gitu!"

"Hush! Jangan ditunjuk!"

"Papa, apaan sih? Malu-maluin banget!" Ryuuto risih. Sebenarnya dia enggan untuk mendekati Kaito, tapi demi ketaatan seorang anak pada sang ayah (bahasa apa ituuuu?), makanya Ryuuto terpaksa menyadarkan Kaito dari kenistaannya.

"Kamu yang apa-apaan, Ryuuto!" Kaito berdiri dan mendorong Ryuuto, dan untungnya bocah berambut hijau itu tidak sampai terjatuh. "Kamu tahu, gak? Duit 5 ribu itu sangat berharga bagiku saat ini! Hah! Terlebih lagi, setelah adik Mamamu itu mengusirku pergi! Hatiku sakit, TAHU!"

Seusai mengaum, Kaito pun memperhatikan Ryuuto yang menutup matanya. "Kamu kenapa, Ryuuto?"

"Papa, bisa gak, ngomel itu gak pakai kuah?" Ryuuto hanya berwajah datar sambil meraih baju kaos biru Kaito dan mengelapkannya ke wajahnya. "Udah deh, Pa! Jangan jadi lebay, plis!"

Dikatai begitu, Kaito pun akhirnya insyaf. Dia pun menggenggam tangan mungil Ryuuto dan membawanya pergi dari tempat yang dikira telah beralih-fungsi menjadi tempat syuting oleh beberapa pejalan kaki disana.

Mereka kembali menelusuri jalanan kota yang mulai diterangi oleh lampu penerangan jalan. Kaito masih sambil menggandeng Ryuuto yang memperhatikan sekeliling dengan tatapan yang entah sejak kapan menjadi antusias. Dan karena kecapekan sendiri, Kaito akhirnya duduk dibangku taman.

"Hah..." Kaito menghela napas, menyesali kenapa hidupnya jadi amburadul begini. Sumpah, semenjak dia membiarkan Meiko tinggal bersamanya, kenapa hidupnya jadi serba susah gini sih!

"Papa, Papa! Salju turun!"

Pemuda berpengisi suara penyanyi _soundtrack_ _tokusatsu_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya begitu Ryuuto berseru padanya. Ah, salju turun ya... Kaito tak ingat membawa jaket untuknya dan Ryuuto. Pantas saja dari tadi dia merasa kedinginan. Jangan-jangan, ntar tragedi Sadako bakal terjadi padanya—

—woi, Sadako itu 'kan cewek! Lagipula, matinya 'kan bukan karena kedinginan ditaman gini?!

Kaito lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Papa, kapan kita pulang...?"

Ryuuto merapat padanya, pasti anak itu mulai kedinginan. Dia juga merasakannya, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi dia hanya memeluk pelan anak itu. Berusaha untuk menghangatkan anak polos itu.

Dan pikiran Kaito pun melayang ke apartemen tercintanya yang pasti sekarang lagi menangis karena pemilik aslinya sedang sekarat kedinginan begini. Meiko juga pasti sekarang sedang berusaha keras untuk 'menyembunyikan identitasnya' dari adik cerewetnya itu. Dan Kaito untuk kesekian kalinya pun menghela napas.

"... hei."

Kaito mendengarnya, tapi dia pikir itu mungkin bukan untuknya. Dia malah menutup matanya, berharap dengan itu dia bisa menyingkirkan rasa dingin dari tubuhnya.

"_Sepuluh tahun sudah kita berumah tangga. Tetapi belum juga mendapatkan putra~"_

"Anjir, siapa pula yang mutar tuh lagu?!" desis Kaito heran, menoleh ke kanan. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa ada toko kaset didekat dia duduk itu.

"Hei, Kepala Biru. Kau mendengarku, bukan?"

Akhirnya mau tak mau, Kaito menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang—ke arah kirinya—dan mendapati seseorang disana. Gadis itu berambut emas panjang, dengan penutup telinga semacam headphone berada disamping kepalanya. Dia mengenakan jaket wol berwarna coklat yang membuat Kaito iri—karena dia ingin sekali memakainya disaat kedinginan begini!—dengan hiasan bulu-bulu menutupi lehernya yang sebenarnya sudah ditutupi oleh syal berwarna kuning-putih bermotif kotak. Celana panjang jeans beserta sepatu boots pun tak ketinggalan ia kenakan—kalo gak pakai, berarti dia telanjang bawah dong?

Dan dia membawa dua jaket tebal lainnya ditangannya.

"Kau Shion Kaito, bukan?" Uap dingin keluar seiring ia mengucapkannya.

"Hiee? Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Gadis itu hanya menutup mata, dan melemparkan jaket itu pada Kaito dengan seenaknya. "Aku Masuda Lily, teman kampus Sakine Meiko. Dia menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke rumahku sampai besok."

"Oh, temannya Mei-_chan_ toh—tunggu, besok? Kalau begitu, adiknya...?"

"Itu akan kujelaskan nanti." Lily membuka matanya lagi, dan bersedekap. "Cepatlah pakai jaket itu, sebelum kalian berdua mati kedinginan disitu."

"Eh? Ah, iya. Gomen." Kaito segera mengenakan jaket itu, dan memakaikan yang lainnya juga pada Ryuuto. Dia kemudian menggendong Ryuuto.

"Lalu, kita berdua akan kemana?" tanya Kaito.

"Ke rumahku, hanya malam ini saja." Lily langsung menarik tangan Kaito, tak sabaran karena pemuda itu terlalu banyak bertanya. "Ayo naik mobil."

Kaito bahkan baru sadar bahwa dibelakangnya sudah ada mobil hitam milik gadis bermata biru ini.

"Hei, hei! Aku bisa saja jalan sendiri?!" Kaito berseru, meskipun tak melawan.

"Kata Meiko, kau itu orangnya lemot. Jadi harus diperlakukan dengan tegas supaya kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Hahh... tapi aku tak selemot itu!" Kaito tak mengerti apa saja yang sudah Meiko katakan pada orang ini tentangnya—

—dan Kaito pun diam-diam tersenyum karena ternyata Meiko masih memperhatikannya meskipun dilanda keterpurukan yang amat dalam. Perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"_Nee_-_chaaaan_! Aku mau cerita-cerita sama _nee_-_chan_ nih!"

Miko langsung meloncat dan mendarat di sofa, tepat disamping Meiko yang tadinya masih asik-asiknya mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Meiko lantas terkejut.

"Apaan sih kamu! Jangan serampangan gitu deh!" Meiko mengingatkan.

"Hehe! Aku terlalu bersemangat sih!"

Mau tak mau, Meiko pun tersenyum melihat kepolosan adiknya itu.

"Naa, jadi apa yang mau kamu ceritakan pada kakakmu ini?" Meiko menutup bukunya, dan menghadap Miko.

"Hm, jadi begini. Kemarin pas di stasiun, aku sempat diajak kenalan sama cowok lho!"

"Oh, trus?"

"Selama menunggu kereta berangkat, kami mengobrol ngalor-ngidul, trus tahu-tahu dia muji aku cantik dan ngajak aku pacaran! Aku senang banget karena dia itu ganteng dan sepertinya orang yang baik, _nee_-_chan_!"

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi gak selalu orang ganteng itu baik lho, Miko." nasihat Meiko. "Lalu? Apa kamu terima?"

"Tapi dia bilang gak jadi begitu aku ngomong, 'Aku ini mau ke rumah kakakku, dia itu memelihara jin pemakan manusia di apartemennya lho!' gitu!"

"Hoh?" Meiko _sweatdrop_. Itu pasti gara-gara dia bilang masalah Kaito itu! Gak nyangka, Kaito sang jin penunggu dapat menyelamatkan adik polosnya itu dari jerat setan yang terkutuk!

"Ah. Jadi kalian gak pacaran 'kan?" tanya Meiko memastikan.

Miko mengangguk mantap.

"_Nee_-_chan_ sendiri, sudah punya pacar belom? Kaya'nya belum nih."

"Enak aja!" Meiko sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia merespon begitu. "Euhmm... sebenarnya belum sih."

"Ah, kenapa? Padahal _nee_-_chan_ juga gak kalah cantiknya denganku kok!" ucap Miko menatap Meiko lekat-lekat. "Mungkin karena sifat Meiko-_neechan_ yang beringasan itu yaaa~?"

BLETAK!

"Aduh! Sakit, _nee_-_chan_!" Miko mengaduh saat kena tampol sendal oleh Meiko.

"Enak aja kamu ngatain kakakmu ini beringasan. Aku tidak beringas kok!"

"Lalu? Kenapa _nee_-_chan_ tetep jomblo-jomblo aja meskipun sudah 21 tahun?" Miko mendekatkan diri pada Meiko, dan berbisik pelan. "Kenapa gak coba-coba aja pacaran sama Om Kaito~?"

BRAK! KRAK!

"KYAAAA!"

"ATAS DASAR APA KAMU NYURUH AKU PACARAN SAMA MANIAK ES IDIOT ITU, HAH!"

"Ihh... dasar _nee_-_chan_ _tsundere_~ Padahal keliatan banget dari muka _nee_-_chan_ kalau _nee_-_chan_ naksir Om Kaito!"

"APA! AKU? NAKSIR BAKAITO? CIH, JANGAN HARAP ITU BAKAL TERJADI!"

"Tapi muka _nee_-_chan_ merah banget, tau gak?"

Meiko melotot. Dan meraba-raba mukanya, seolah-olah ada sesuatu disana. Benar saja, Meiko merasa wajahnya memanas.

"_Nee_-_chan_ _tsundere_~ _nee_-_chan_ _tsundere_~ _nee_-_chan_—"

"HENTIKAN CELOTEHANMU ITU ATAU KUBUAT KAU TAK BISA BERBICARA LAGI!"

"GYAAAAA! _NEE_-_CHAN_ SEREM DEH! HAHAHAHA!"

Begitulah drama singkat antara saudari-saudari Sakine pada malam ini. Dan karena hanya ada dua kamar tidur di apartemen Kaito ini, maka Miko pun tidur dikamar Meiko. Toh, mereka kakak-adik juga~

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Kaito turun dari mobil Lily, kemudian dia mangap melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

"_Nee_, Papa! Papa!" Ryuuto—yang sudah sadar ditengah perjalanan—menunjuk-nunjuk rumah itu seraya berseru riang. "Rumahnya itu mirip kaya' di film-film gitu ya? Itu lho, yang ada tiga belas hantu didalam rumah kaca itu 'kan!"

"Itu Thirteen Ghost, Ryuuto." Kaito meralat dengan sabar.

"Hm! Yang ada cewek mulut sobek itu 'kan?"

"Itu Kuchisabe-onna."

"Oh! Kalau begitu, yang ada anak-anak yang masuk kedalam rumah berhantu itu ya!"

"MONSTER HOUSE! Udah deh, kamu diam aja kalo gak tau!" Kaito akhirnya meledak. Anjir, kenapa anak ini tahunya cuma cerita horror aja sih? Dan anehnya juga, kenapa Kaito tahu semua judulnya!

Dan Ryuuto langsung kicep.

"Kau puas melihat-lihat? Bisakah kita sekarang masuk ke rumahku?" Lily mulai merasa capek menunggu Kaito bernganga ria didepan rumahnya.

Duh, nasib anak dari kampung...

"Orang tuaku lagi tak ada. Mereka keluar kota. Jadi aku ditinggal dirumah." ucap Lily membuka pintu rumahnya. "Ayo masuk."

"..."

"Hei?"

"Hm, ano." Kaito melirik Lily. "Masuda-_san_..."

"Apa?"

"Aku... jangan diapa-apain ya!"

GUBRAK!

"MUSTINYA GUE YANG NGOMONG GITU, TAUK!" Lily mencak-mencak ke Kaito yang entah bodoh atau idiot ini. "Tenang saja, itu takkan terjadi kalau kau tak mau dibakar massa oleh semua _maid_ku!"

"Oh, kukira kau sendirian."

"JELASLAH AKU TIDAK SENDIRIAN, IDIOT!" Lily ngos-ngosan karena kebanyakan teriak. "Huh, kau memang seperti yang dikatakan Meiko!"

"Papa, Papa! Kak Lily gak bakal apa-apa kok! Dia 'kan cantik, baik lagi!"

"Huh, sudahlah!" Lily menenangkan diri. Duh, dia dikatain cantik sama anak-anak, coi. "Shion-_san_, kau sudah tak lapar lagi 'kan?"

"Hehe, tentu saja!" Yaiyalah, 3 mangkok ramen masih belum cukup buat mengganjal perut? GRATIS LAGI!

"Ehm, kamu?" Lily menatap Ryuuto.

"Udah gak lagi kok, Kakak cantik!"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu."

"_Nee_, Masuda-_san_ malu-malu kucing~" Sempat-sempat Kaito ngusilin Lily.

"BACOT! DIEM DEH LU!"

Udah deh, Kaito. Jangan kelamaan mesra-mesraan sama Lily. Fanfiksi ini _pairing_-nya KaitoMeiko, tahu. Bukan KaitoLily.

"Ini kamarmu." Lily menunjukkan dimana kamar Kaito. Dan Kaito pun hanya mengangguk.

"Karena ini sudah malam, jadi sebaiknya kalian tidur." ucap Lily. "Dan baju ganti kalian ada didalam lemari. Jika kalian butuh sesuatu, kalian bisa menanyakannya pada para _maid_ yang ada disini."

Kaito dan Ryuuto lagi-lagi mengangguk. Lily yang melihat respon itu pun hanya geleng-geleng, dan kemudian berlalu ketika kedua orang itu memasuki kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

"_Nee_-_chan_, _ohayou_!"

Keesokan harinya. Pagi hari. Di apartemen Kaito.

Meiko sempat menoleh pada Miko, tapi tak menjawab sapaan itu. Dia malah melengos ke dapur dengan kantongan plastik ditangannya. Itu makanan jadi yang dia beli di warung terdekat—dan sekali lagi, jangan tanya bagaimana bisa ada warung di Tokyo!

"Ah, Miko. Kamu baru saja bangun?" tanya Meiko sekedar basa-basi. Dia menaruh makanan itu diatas meja, kemudian memindahkannya ke piring.

"_Mou_! _Nee_-_chan_ gak lihat apa, kalau aku sudah pakai baju rapi begini?!" Miko menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sekarang pakai blus warna oranye dan rok merah panjang.

"... oh." Meiko hanya merespon singkat tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Dan Miko hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Oh iya, Miko. Kau jadi pulang hari ini, bukan?"

"Uhum, ya." Miko mengangguk, dan tiba-tiba mengernyit curiga. "Kenapa _nee_-_chan_ keliatan seneng gitu? Gak seneng aku disini ya?"

"Ehm, bukan gitu." Meiko mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak membuat Miko curiga lebih jauh. "Aku ini 'kan kuliah, nanti kamu BeTe gara-gara sering kutinggal sendirian disini." Tumben alibinya jenius beneran.

"Benarkah?" Miko mencolek bahu Meiko dengan usil. "Bukan karena _nee_-_chan_ pengen lama-lamaan sama Om Kaito 'kaaan?"

"Berhenti menyebut-nyebut namanya atau kupukul kau!"

"Aww... _nee_-_chan_ kejam banget sih!"

"Masa' bodoh!"

Miko terkekeh pelan. "Ayo, kita jadi berangkat 'kan, _nee_-_chan_? Sebelum stasiun ditutup karena salju nih!"

"Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar."

Setelah menyiapkan diri, Meiko pun pergi ke stasiun bersama Miko. Mengantarkan adiknya itu untuk pulang.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa pamitan sama Om Kaito!"

"Sudahlah. Tak usah." Meiko memperbaiki letak jaketnya, kemudian mengunci pintu apartemen. "Dia sibuk, lagipula dia sudah titip salam untukmu."

"Hiee? Benarkah?" Mata Miko berbinar-binar. "Tak kusangka Om Kaito masih mempedulikan aku meskipun kemarin tampangnya kaya' mau nangis gitu pas mau pulang!"

Meiko tersenyum kecut. Duh, dia khawatir, bagaimana keadaan Kaito dirumah Lily ya? Semoga saja semuanya masih sehat walafiat.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

Masih diapartemen Kaito. Tapi setelah Meiko pulang dari mengantar Miko di stasiun. Dan adegan dipotong demi menghemat kata yang sudah mencapai 4000 ini.

Suara itu sontak membuat Meiko menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, senyum lebar mengembang diwajahnya. Begitu senang karena mereka sudah pulang.

"_Okaerinasai_..." Meiko berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berlari ke arah Kaito dan Ryuuto. "... Ryucchan!"

GUBRAK!

Kaito ngegubrak saking tak percayanya. Yaelah, dikira si Meiko ini mau menyambut dia. Padahal 'kan dia mau disambut bak seorang pahlawan yang baru aja pulang dari medan perang oleh Meiko! Tapi ternyata malah Ryuuto yang Meiko sambut begitu—

Tunggu.

Tunggu dan tunggu. Kenapa dia berharap Meiko menyambutnya dengan pelukan yang sekarang sudah diberikan Meiko pada Ryuuto itu? Kenapa? Ah, Kaito mulai merasa ada yang gak beres dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Mamaaaa! Ryuuto kangen sama Mama!" Ryuuto habis-habisan memeluk Meiko.

"Ukh! Ya, Mama juga kangen." Meiko gemas sendiri melihat Ryuuto.

"Oh iya. Mama, Mama. Kemarin aku sama Papa nginep di rumah Kakak rambut emas yang cantiiik banget. Tapi sayang, sama galaknya kaya' Mama!"

"Pffft!" Kaito tertawa tertahan. Sungguh, dia merasa lucu jika ungkapan itu diucapkan dengan polos oleh seorang bocah semacam Ryuuto.

"Haha, kamu bilang apa, Ryucchan?" Bisa mereka rasakan aura hitam Meiko mulai muncul. Mereka pun gak jadi ketawa dan langsung mengkeret ditempat.

"Err... gak ada apa-apa, Ma!"

"Hm, sudahlah." Meiko mengangkat Ryuuto dalam gendongannya, dan masuk ke dalam. "Lily mana?"

"Dia hanya mengantar sampai depan." jawab Kaito, tapi tidak ditanggapi Meiko lagi. "Huh, aku dikacangin nih, ceritanya...?" lirih Kaito manyun (_what_!). Dan Meiko mendengarnya.

"Bakaito, kau sudah makan?"

"Eh? Sudah tadi, di rumah Masuda-_san_." Kaito tersentak ketika Meiko menanyakannya.

"Oh..." Meiko pun mendekati Kaito. "Tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat. Kau sakit?"

"Eh? Ah, gak kok." Kaito spontan mundur ketika Meiko ingin mendekatinya. Tapi Kaito kalah cepat, dan Meiko pun berhasil menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kaito.

Ah, ada rasa lain ketika tangan Meiko yang hangat menyentuh dahinya yang masih lumayan dingin dari luar tadi...

"Uhm..." Meiko akhirnya menjauhkan tangannya lagi. "Kau sedikit panas. Kurasa kau kecapekan. Pasti kemarin kau sempat kedinginan di bawah salju, bukan?"

"Euhm, ada sempat sih. Tapi 'kan cuma sedikit!" Kaito ngeles.

Meiko hanya menghela napas, dan berlalu ke dapur. Cuek. Sedangkan Kaito juga ikutan menghela napas. Sekarang ia hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan semua mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia alami tadi.

"... hei, Bakaito. Istirahatlah."

Dapat ia dengar samar-samar Meiko mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya.

Kaito menoleh sejenak pada Meiko yang sudah tak terlihat lagi didapur, kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note** :

Konnichiwa, minna~ Ada yang kangen ama saya, gak? #dilemparkaleng

Maaf, karena sekolah, saya jadi agak 'menelantarkan' WDYS ini! Maaf! :( Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, saya update 2 chapter sekaligus! Gimana? Pasti lebih aneh daripada chapter sebelumnya -.-

Dan, omong-omong, perasaan Kaito kepada Meiko sudah mulai terlihat~ tapi cuma dikiiiiiiit -.- Doakan semoga Kaito lebih lama lagi sadarnya! #dijitak# Yah, kalau semakin lama 'kan, fanfic ini bisa semakin panjang chapter-nya! (tapitergantungmoodsih)

Naa, itu saja! Sampai ketemu nanti! Makasih buat yang sudah bersedia membaca!

Regards,

UYN


End file.
